Love?
by AlwaysDracoHermione
Summary: Hogwarts 7. Schujahr. Hermine Ron Harry und Draco wiederholen ihr finales Jahr nachdem die Schlacht gewonnen wurde. Alles scheint normal: Harry wird umschwärmt (jetzt, da er Voldemort besiegt hat, noch mehr als vorher), Ron und Hermine sind ein glückliches Paar. Doch etwas ist anders. Draco Malfoy benimmt sich einfach seltsam...
1. Chapter 1

Dramione

Hermine

Das siebte Jahr auf Hogwarts hatte begonnen. Alle, die das letzte Jahr die Schule nicht abgeschlossen hatten, waren zurückgekehrt um ihr finales Jahr nachzuholen. Nach dem Krieg und dem Tod Voldemorts, würde dieses Jahr für Hermine, Ron und Harry im Gegensatz zu den anderen eher langweilig werden. Hermine stand an die Mauer zwischen Gleis neun und zehn gelehnt und wartete auf ihre beiden besten Freunde, da sie sich mit ihnen hier verabredet hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie nicht begleiten können, sie waren immer noch in Australien und glaubten, sie hätten keine Tochter. Immer wenn sie daran dachte, kamen ihr erneut die Tränen. Sie beobachtete die Familien, die am Bahnsteig auf den Zug warteten. Glückliche, heile Familien. Mutter, Vater, Kind. Gedankenverloren starrte sie eine Frau und ihre erwachsene Tochter an, die sich in die Arme fielen. Das Mädchen musste in etwa so alt sein wie sie, dachte Hermine. Und die Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Mutter kamen wieder hoch. Und an ihren Vater… „Hermine! Hermine, hier sind wir!" Winkend und lachend kam Ginny auf Hermine zu und Mrs Weasley, die hinter Ginny lief, umarmte Hermine. Sie sah müde aus, ihre Augen waren trüb und ihr Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde Hautfarbe. Natürlich hatte sie den Schmerz über Freds Tod noch nicht verarbeitet. Es war schrecklich. Der ganze Krieg war schrecklich. „Mein Liebe. Es ist schön dich zu sehen", sagte Mrs Weasley matt. „Ich freue mich auch, Mrs Weasley." „Hi, Hermine." Harry und Ron kamen grinsend auf sie zu und umarmten sie. Ron gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, immerhin waren sie seit der Schlacht zusammen. „Hast du schöne Ferien gehabt?", fragte Harry sie. „Oh, es ging. Ich bin bei Freunden untergekommen, ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass meine Eltern Urlaub in Australien machen. Es war schön, einmal wieder meine Muggelfreunde zu treffen. Ich glaube nach diesem schrecklichen Krieg habe ich ein wenig Auszeit von der Zaubererwelt gebraucht, um wieder zu mir zu kommen." „Was? Du hast nicht Tag und Nacht über Zauberspruchbüchern gebrütet und sie auswendig gelernt? Was hat der Krieg mit dir angestellt?", fragte Ron, sichtlich bestürzt. Doch dann lachte er und Hermine und Harry stimmten ein. „Ron, Hermine, Harry, kommt, oder wollt ihr den Zug verpassen?" „Ja Mum, wir kommen ja schon", rief Ron und gemeinsam rannten sie auf die Absperrung zu, durch die sie zu Gleis 9 ¾ gelangten. Die scharlachrote Dampflok tauchte vor ihnen auf und Hermine verspürte ein Gefühl in der Magengegend, das sie nur mit unbändiger Freude verbinden konnte. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie verliebt. „Granger, Potty und das Wiesel! Dass ihr nochmal zurückkommt, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Zumindest nicht von dir, Potter. Die müssen dir die Galleonen doch nachschmeißen, alle wollen dich schließlich interviewen, tja... Von dir Weasley, habe ich nichts anderes erwartet. Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man das fünfte Rad am Wagen ist? Du bist bestimmt zurückgekommen, weil du sogar zu dumm bist einen Torring beim Quidditch zu schützen. Du erinnerst dich an mein Lied? Was ich damit sagen will ist – bei dir wären sogar DREI zusätzliche Jahre nötig um dir IRGENDETWAS beizubringen. Und du Granger – du bist ein Schlammblut, das sagt alles!" Draco Malfoy stolzierte an ihnen vorbei, Goyle, Zabini und Parkinson im Schlepptau. Hermine seufzte. „Was ist?", fragte Ron. „Ach, ich dachte, er hätte sich geändert…" „Geändert? Wir reden hier von Malfoy, soweit hast du das schon mitbekommen, oder? Der ändert sich nicht – was hast du denn erwartet? Dass wir uns hier und jetzt die Blutsbrüderschaft schwören und uns in die Arme fallen?" „Nein, aber ich dachte…ich meine, wir haben ihm zweimal das Leben gerettet…" Harry und Ron verdrehten die Augen. „Komm schon, du hast doch nicht allen Ernstes erwartet, dass er sich dafür bedankt, geschweige denn, dass er sich dafür entschuldigt, was er uns die letzten sieben Jahre angetan hat?" Harry sah Hermine an. Sie seufzte. „Nein, du hast recht. Er wird sich nie ändern …"

Im Zug setzten sie sich mit Ginny in ein leeres Abteil und für eine Weile hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Da ergriff Ginny das Wort: „Also, freut ihr euch aufs neue Schuljahr? Ich jedenfalls schon, immerhin sind wir, da ihr ja wiederholt, in einer Klasse, zusammen mit Luna. Das wird bestimmt lustig." „Ja das denke ich auch. Wo wir gerade bei Luna sind – warum ist sie nicht hier? Habt ihr sie irgendwo auf dem Gang oder vor dem Zug gesehen?" Kaum hatte Harry diese Worte ausgesprochen, öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein schmutzig-blonder Haarschopf schaute zur Tür herein. Luna hatte ihre Kette aus Butterbierkorken um den Hals und die Radieschen-Ohrringe an den Ohren hängen. „Hallo.", sagte sie mit ihrer verträumten Stimme. „Ich hab euch gesucht. Darf ich mich zu euch setzten?" „Klar, Luna, wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen. Wo warst du denn? Wir haben dich auf dem Bahnsteig gar nicht gesehen!" „Weißt du, Ronald, ich war bei meinem Vater. Er hat mir noch geholfen die Schlickschlupfe aus meinem Kopf zu entfernen. Ich konnte mich schon gar nicht mehr konzentrieren." „Aaahjaa. Na, da hast du ja noch mal Glück gehabt, dass du geschafft hast, sie zu entfernen. Setz dich", sagte Ron und deutete auf den leeren Platz zu Harrys Rechten. Den Rest der Fahrt plauderten sie über belanglose Dinge, wie zum Beispiel, ob es stimmte, dass Cho Chang ein Verhältnis mit Gregory Goyle habe, und als sie dann endlich im Bahnhof in Hogsmeade vorfuhren, war es schon dunkel draußen. Es regnete heftig, weshalb sie Hagrid nur flüchtig begrüßten und machten, dass sie in die Kutschen kamen. Nur leider waren die meisten schon voll, so dass sie sich aufteilen mussten. (Jaah ich weiß, es ist ziemlich durchschaubar, was jetzt kommt xD) So kam es, dass Harry, Ginny und Luna in einer Kutsch bei Dennis Creevey und seinen Freunden Platz fanden und Ron und Hermine nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich in die letzte Kutsch zu begeben, die noch frei war. „Ähm, Entschuldigung, können wir uns zu euch setzen, die übrigen Kutschen sind voll", rief Hermine in das dunkle Innere der Kutsche. „Nun ja, ich glaube wenn das so ist, dann bleibt euch wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zum Schloss zu laufen", erwiderte eine schnarrende Stimme aus der Kutsche. Ron stöhnte. „Ich laufe wirklich lieber, als mit euch in einer Kutsche zu fahren, Malfoy." „Glaub mir, Weasley, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Nur leider leider waren wir zuerst da, also müsst ihr wohl nachgeben." Doch Hermine war es egal. Ihr war es sogar egal mit den Slytherins in einer Kutsche zu fahren, solange sie nicht in diesem Sturm den Weg zur Schule zu Fuß gehen musste. „Komm Ron, das ist doch jetzt wirklich egal. Wir gehen jetzt da rein", zischte sie Ron zu, nahm seine Hand und sog ihn mit sich in die Kutsche. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass kein Platz mehr sein würde, aber da täuschte sie sich. Außer Malfoy saß dort keiner. Nun war es an Ron, einen hämischen Kommentar abzugeben. „Wo hast du denn deine Sklaven gelassen, Malfoy? Hast du ihnen schon einen neuen Befehl erteilt, oder halten sogar sie es nicht länger als fünf Minuten mit dir in einem Raum aus?" „Meine _Freunde_ haben sich bereits in eine andere Kutsch gesetzt. Ich war zugegebener Maßen zu spät dran." Ron warf ihm einen feindseligen Blick zu, der ihn wohl einschüchtern oder provozieren sollte, doch Malfoy blieb ganz ruhig und ließ ihn einfach abblocken. Stattdessen wandte er sich Hermine zu. „Und du, Granger? Mich wunderts ja, dass du es solange mit dem Rotfuchs ausgehalten hast", er warf einen skeptischen Blick auf Rons und Hermines verschränkte Hände, „und ihm nicht nach zwei Wochen gleich wieder den Laufpass gegeben hast. Wie kommt das?" „Das geht dich gar nichts an!" „Oh, Weasley, wie schlagfertig. Was Besseres fällt dir wohl nicht ein, oder was? Mich wunderts überhaupt, dass du als Reinblut mit einem Schlammblut ausgehst. Ich fand eure Freundschaft ja schon immer seltsam, aber _das…_" „Hast du nichts anderes zu tun, als an unserer Beziehung zu zweifeln?", seufzte Hermine und lehnte müde ihren Kopf gegen Rons Schulter. „Tss, man möchte kotzen…" „Halt doch dein Maul, Malfoy." „Du schmeißt heute ja mit Beleidigungen um dich, Weasley, da muss ich schon um meine Ehre fürchten." Ron schnaubte. „Es ist weit unter meiner Würde hier zu sitzen. Ich quetsche mich bei Harry mit in die Kutsche und wenn es nötig sein sollte, laufe ich auch zum Schloss. Komm, Hermine, wir gehen!" „Ron, sei doch vernünftig! Du kannst nicht bei diesem Wetter bis zum Schloss zu Fuß gehen! Bleib hier! Ich laufe da bestimmt nicht hoch! Da bleib ich doch lieber mit dem Frettchen hier in der Kutsche sitzen und versuche, es zu überleben. Und das solltest du auch! Du holst dir noch den Tod da draußen!" Malfoy blickte amüsiert zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Dann bleib doch hier! Ich gehe!" Wütend sprang Ron aus der Kutsche und stampfte den schlammigen Weg entlang zum Schloss hinauf. Hermine seufzte. Da bemerkte sie, dass Malfoy sie immer noch beobachtete. „Was?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Nichts, Granger. Ich kann es nur immer noch nicht fassen, dass ein Schlammblut es wagt, sich mit mir in eine Kutsche zu setzen. Eigentlich hätte ich derjenige sein müssen, der die Kutsche verlässt, vor lauter Ekel. Aber ich gebe natürlich nicht nach. Also: Raus aus der Kutsche, Granger." „Bitte, WAS?" „Raus aus meiner Kutsche", entgegnete Malfoy ruhig und schaute sie mit seinen grauen Augen kalt an. „Nein." Hermine verschränkte die Arme. „Ähm…" „Nein." Sie kramte ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und schlug die Beine übereinander. Dann begann sie zu lesen. Und sie bemerkte nicht, dass Malfoy sie die ganze Fahrt über ansah…


	2. Chapter 2

**Alle Charktere gehöre natürlich unserer Queen J.K. Rowling, die uns mit dieser wunderbaren Welt beglückt hat. Die Story allerdings habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht, auch wenn sie auf der wahren Geschichte basiert. Viel Spaß :))**

Als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerte, spürte sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Hey, Hermine, warte mal!" „Was willst du, Ronald?" Hermine war einigermaßen sauer auf ihn, weil er sie einfach alleine mit Malfoy in einer Kutsche hatte fahren lassen. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte vorhin bei dir bleiben sollen. Ich weiß es ja nicht, ich war bei Harry, aber es war sicher nicht sehr angenehm, sich mit Malfoy in einem so engen Raum aufzuhalten." „Da wäre ich mir mal nicht so sicher, Weasley", ertönte eine schnarrende Stimme hinter ihnen. „Malfoy! Was meinst du damit?" Ron blickte ihn zornig an. „Naja, sagen wir es mal so, es schien ihr nicht sonderlich viel ausgemacht zu haben die Zeit so nah bei mir zu verbringen. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Malfoy grinste fies. Ron lief rot an. Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Was redet er da? Du hast es doch nicht _genossen_?" „Was? Nein! Ich _schwöre _dir, dass ich nur sitzen geblieben bin, weil ich nicht in diesem scheußlichen Wetter nach oben laufen wollte. Außerdem habe ich die ganze Fahrt über gelesen. Er interessiert mich nicht! Er ist widerlich!", entgegnete Hermine, nicht ohne Malfoy einen bitterbösen Blick zuzuwerfen, der ihn, wenn sie sich nicht versah, leicht zusammenzucken ließ. Doch falls es so gewesen sein sollte, fasst er sich recht schnell wieder. „Glaub mir, du änderst deine Meinung noch, Schlammblut." Malfoy drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes von dannen. Hermine meinte zu bemerken, wie er sich gegen die Stirn schlug, doch sie dachte sich nichts dabei. Malfoy war ja schon immer etwas sonderbar gewesen. Sie wandte sich wieder Ron zu, der immer noch ziemlich wütend dreinblickte, sich aber recht schnell wieder beruhigte, als er Hermines Lippen auf seinen spürte. Sie lächelte und sie gingen Hand in Hand in die große Halle hinter Malfoy her zum Fest.

In der Halle winkte ihnen Ginny zu, die gerade auf Harrys Schoß saß und sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund schob. Als sie sich zu ihnen setzten, kletterte Ginny zu Hermine herunter, jedoch nicht ohne Harry einen ziemlich schokoladigen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. „Stimmt es? Du warst mit Malfoy in einer Kutsche gesessen? Was denkst du, warum waren die anderen Slytherins nicht dabei? War es sehr schlimm? Wie bist du da unverletzt rausgekommen? Hast du dich mit Ron gestritten? Aber ihr seid wieder zusammen, oder? Ihr habt ja schließlich Händchen gehalten…" „Ginny! Halt mal die Luft an! Und ja, es stimmt, ich hatte keine Wahl, bei euch war für Ron und mich kein Platz mehr und ich wollte nicht im Regen zum Schloss laufen und auch noch zu spät kommen, ich habe keine Ahnung warum er allein war und er war überraschend still, außerdem hab ich gelesen und Ron und ich waren nie getrennt." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie McGonagall den Kopf zu um ihrer Rede zu lauschen und der Einteilung der neuen Schüler in die Häuser zu folgen. Als die Einteilung dann auch endlich vorbei war, und sie als Vertrauensschülerin jeden neuen Gryffindor beglückwünscht hatte, begann das Festmahl. Hermine hatte unglaublich Hunger und so verschlang sie eine riesige Menge an Hähnchenschenkeln, Salat, Hamburgern und Pudding. Danach fühlte sie sich so satt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Puh, also ich glaub ich geh in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich bin furchtbar müde." Hermine gähnte herzhaft und Ron gab ihr einen Kuss. „Schlaf gut", sagte er liebevoll und küsste sie gleich noch einmal, doch er unterbrach den Kuss ziemlich schnell wieder. Hermine sah ihn beleidigt an. „Ron? Was hast du?" „Die Frage ist wohl eher, was Malfoy hat", murmelte Ron und Hermine sah zum Slytherintisch. Draco Malfoy hatte seine Gabel so fest umklammert, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und er starrte sie voller Hass an. „Hey? Ron? Hast du vergessen? Das ist Draco Malfoy, der sieht uns doch immer so an!" „Hast wohl recht", nuschelte Ron und umarmte sie noch kurz bevor sie die Halle verließ. Auf ihrem Weg durch das Schloss dachte sie lange über die vergangenen Stunden nach. Malfoy hatte sich, wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, heute wirklich etwas seltsam benommen. Er hatte in der Kutsche nichts zu ihr gesagt. Er hätte sie beleidigen, verhexen können. Sie war allein gewesen. Er hatte freie Bahn gehabt. Und doch hatte er ihr nichts getan. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie doch die neuen Erstklässler zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten sollte. Als sie sich gerade auf den Rückweg machen wollte, lief sie jemandem in die Arme. „Ron! Da bist du ja, mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass wir doch die Erstklässler…" „Ich weiß Hermine, deswegen habe ich dich ja auch gesucht. Komm, lass uns zurück gehen." Hand in Hand betraten Hermine und Ron wieder die große Halle und Hermine merkte, wie Lavender mal wieder fast in Tränen ausbrach, als sie sich küssten. Harry und Ginny seufzten und sahen sich verliebt an, nur um kurz darauf ebenfalls anzufangen zu knutschen. Daraufhin sah Dean Thomas aus, als sei er von einem Elefanten getreten worden und zerbrach ein Glas in seiner Hand, nur um anschließend zum Krankenflügel zu rennen, da seine Hand nun fürchterlich blutete. Hermine lächelte in den Kuss hinein und sie spürte, dass auch Rons Mundwinkel nach oben wanderten. Sie lösten sich erst voneinander, als ein genervt aussehender Erstklässler sich räusperte und auf sich und die Horde hinter ihm deutete, die alle darauf warteten, endlich in den Gryffindor-Turm geführt zu werden. „Na endlich", sagte der Erstklässler und seufzte. Ron und Hermine grinsten sich an und zeigen den Neuen den Weg nach oben.

Als Hermine ihren Schlafsaal betrat, saßen Parvati und Lavender zusammen mit Romilda Vane heulend auf Parvatis Bett. Lavender warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und auch Parvati konnte Hermine nicht mehr sonderlich leiden, seit Hermine mit Ron ging. Romilda hingegen heulte wahrscheinlich wegen Harry, und so stand Hermine nicht auf ihrer Abschussliste. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach. Schon wieder. Doch weit kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht, denn im nächsten Moment war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine im Schein der Rot-Goldenen Sonne auf, die den Schlafsaal erleuchtete. Sie stand schwerfällig auf, streckte sich und gähnte. Dann schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuluniform und machte sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum um dort auf Harry und Ron zu warten. Sie wartete zehn Minuten, dann wurde sie des Wartens müde und sie stürmte den Schlafsaal der Jungs. Wie erwartet lagen Harry und Ron noch in ihren Betten. Seamus, Dean und Neville waren anscheinend schon zum Frühstück aufgebrochen, da nur noch Ron und Harry im Zimmer waren. Hermine ging auf Ron zu und riss ihm die Bettdecke weg. „Aufstehen, Ron!", rief sie fröhlich und ging zu Harrys Bett um auch ihn zu wecken. „Huh?", murmelte Ron verschlafen. „Ron! Frühstück!" Ron war nun plötzlich gar nicht mehr müde. „Harry, es gibt Frühstück! Schnell, sonst ist alles wieder weg!" Gut gelaunt zog Ron seine Uniform über seinen Schlafanzug und marschierte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Harry rieb sich auf einen Ellenboden gestützt die Augen und tastete nach seiner Brille. „Ich lass dich dann mal allein, damit du dich umziehen kannst. Ron und ich gehen schon mal zum Frühstück, sonst dreht er noch völlig durch", sagte Hermine mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zu ihm und folgte Ron, der schon ungeduldig vor dem Portraitloch auf sie wartete. „Mensch, Hermine, was brauchst du denn so lange", sagte er zu ihr, „ich hab solchen Hunger!" Hermine kicherte und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann gingen sie Hand in Hand hinunter in die Große Halle. Sie waren kaum bei ihren Plätzen angekommen, da war ihnen auch schon Ginny in den Weg gesprungen. Ihre roten Haare glänzten und Dean, den Hermine nun neben Seamus entdeckte, sah wehmütig zu ihr herüber. Hermine kicherte. „Wo habt ihr Harry gelassen?", fragte Ginny munter und sah sich nach ihrem Freund um. „Der ist noch oben im Schlafsaal. Er müsste gleich kommen." Ginny grinste. „Ich hoffe er kommt bald. Ich sitze neben Romilda Vane und die nervt mich gerade total. Wann Harry denn kommt und so. Sie macht sich immer noch Hoffnungen." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Dabei ist doch so klar, dass Harry und mich so schnell nichts auseinander bringen kann. Sie hat mein Beileid. Kommt bitte mit, ich halt das alleine nicht mehr aus." „Klar." Hermine und Ron setzen sich zu Ginny an den Gryffindor-Tisch. „Guten Morgen, Romilda. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermine Romilda höflich, die in ihren Müsli stocherte und fast stand, weil sie den Hals so reckte. „Hm, Guten Morgen", erwiderte Romilda abwesend und schenkte der Frage nach ihrem Befinden keine Beachtung. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht weiter um sie. Stattdessen wandte sie sich Ron und Ginny zu – oder auch nur Ginny, da Ron schon massenweise Würstchen in sich reinschaufelte. „Und wie geht's dir so, Ginny? Hast du gut geschlafen?" „Ja, sehr gut, danke. Aber dir wird's wohl nicht mehr lange gut gehen." „Wieso, was meinst du?" Hermine sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an. „Na, sieh dir mal Malfoy an! Der starrt schon die ganze Zeit zu uns rüber. Ich wette der hat irgendwas vor." Hermine wandte ihren Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch. Sie sah gerade noch, wie Draco Malfoy sich von ihr wegdrehte und angeregt mit Blaise Zabini zu diskutieren begann. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Hm. Der benimmt sich in letzter Zeit wirklich sehr merkwürdig. Bis jetzt hat er mich noch nicht besonders geärgert. Aber vielleicht hebt der sich die Kraft für später auf, um so richtig zuzuschlagen", vermutete sie. „Harry! Harry, hier bin ich!" Ginny seufzte und stützte den Kopf in beide Hände. „Sie gibt einfach nicht auf." Romilda war nun endgültig von ihrer Bank aufgesprungen und winkte Harry, der gerade die Halle betreten hatte, wie eine Irre zu. Harry erwiderte ihr Winken mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln und fing an zu strahlen, als er Ginny erblickte. Die war nun aufgestanden, stürmte auf Harry zu und stieß dabei Dennis Creevey um, der Harry gerade um ein Autogramm bitten wollte. Harry breitete die Arme aus und fing Ginny auf, die sich lachend hineinwarf. Dann lösten sie sich und Harry küsste Ginny. Dann gingen sie grinsend zum Tisch zurück, wo eine _leicht_ angesäuerte Romilda Vane saß und schmollte. Hermine aß stumm ihr Müsli. Der Gedanke, dass Draco Malfoy sich seine Gemeinheiten alle für sie aufsparte, gefiel ihr nicht. Er gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. „Hermine? Kommst du? Harry und Ginny sind schon gegangen." Ron zupfte an Hermines Ärmel. „Was? Wie? Wie spät ist es?" „Keine Ahnung aber es wird ungefähr eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein, seit wir hier her gekommen sind. Wir müssen jetzt zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!" „Oh, schon?" „Ja, wo bist du denn heute mit deinem Kopf?" Ron schmunzelte und wuschelte Hermine durch ihr buschiges Haar. Hermine nahm seine Hand und sie gingen zu den Ländereien.

**So, das war dann jetzt das 2. Chap. :DD Ich hoff euch hat's gefallen :P Gegen Reviews hab ich nix :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene natürlich kein Geld mit diesen FFs sondern denke mir lediglich neue Handlungen aus. Viel Spaß :) **

Bei Hagrids Hütte angekommen, stellten sich Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny mit den Slytherins, mit denen sie diese Stunde hatten, ihn einem Halbkreis um das Gemüsebeet auf und warteten auf ihren großen Freund. Hagrid ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Kaum eine Minute später wurde die Tür zu seiner Hütte aufgestoßen und Hagrid kam mit den Armen voller Seile heraus.

„Morgen. Heute werden wir die Einhörner ausführen. Ihr bildet bitte Gruppen aus jeweils einem Jungen und einem Mädchen, da Einhörner Mädchen lieber als Jungs mögen. Wir wollen ja keine Verletzten… ähm…ja, dann mal los!"

Die meisten Schüler brauchten ein wenig Zeit, um die Pärchen zu bilden, doch es war sofort klar, dass Harry und Ginny, und Ron und Hermine jeweils zusammenarbeiten sollten.

„Gut. Dann könnt ihr euch jetzt hier die Seile abholen. Geht ein Stück in den Wald und ihr findet gleich rechts von euch eine große Koppel, auf der sich zehn Einhörner verstecken. Eure Aufgabe für heute ist es, zuerst einmal ein Einhorn zu finden und zu fangen. Wenn ihr das geschafft haben solltet, kommt ihr zu mir zurück. Gut, los geht's!", sagte Hagrid und Ron und Hermine nahmen sich ein Seil und gingen zu der Koppel in den Wald hinunter.

Hinter ihnen gingen Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson. Sie schienen sich angeregt über etwas zu unterhalten. Hermine verstand nicht, worum es ging, doch es klang nach einer heftigen Diskussion.

„Hörst du Malfoy und Parkinson? Worüber die wohl streiten?", fragte Ron, in genau dem Moment, als Hermine ihren Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte.

„Hm, keine Ahnung, das hab ich mich auch gerade gefragt. Aber das braucht uns doch nicht zu kümmern. Komm, wir suchen uns ein Einhorn", sagte Hermine mit Vorfreude in der Stimme. Sie hoffte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich ein Einhorn fangen konnten. Sie und Ron kletterten über den Zaun und gingen leise über den weichen Waldboden.

Da raschelte etwas hinter einem Baum. Ron warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu. Hermine nickte ihm zu und flüsterte: „Warte hier, ich schau nach." Mit diesen Worten knotete sie das Seil zu einer Schlaufe und ging langsam auf den Baum zu. Dort stand ein wunderschönes Einhorn, von goldener Farbe. Es blickte sie ängstlich mit seinen großen schönen Augen an.

„Psst, ich will dir nichts tun. Halt still. Psst." „Hey, Granger!" Das Einhorn erschrak und stampfte einmal mit dem Fuß auf. Es wirbelte herum und galoppierte davon. Hermine drehte sich wutentbrannt auf dem Absatz um und stürmte auf Malfoy zu.

„DU!", fauchte sie, während sie sich auf ihn stürzte und ihn mit sich zu Boden riss. Dort angekommen, begann sie, ihn mit ihren Fäusten zu bearbeiten. „Wirst – du – wohl – damit – aufhören – mir – meine – Noten – zu – versauen! Jedes - Jahr - "

„_Hermine!_" Ron stürzte auf sie zu und zerrte sie von Malfoy herunter, der einigermaßen verwirrt dreinblickte.

Seine blonden Haare waren zerzaust und es hingen Blätter und Tannennadeln in einzelnen Strähnen. Sein Umhang war verrutscht. Er kroch rückwärts und rappelte sich dann auf. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Hermine und drehte sich dann um, um zu Parkinson zurückzugehen. Hermine konnte sehen, wie Parkinson kicherte und Malfoy sie in den Arm knuffte und wütend dreinblickte. Das sah man auch nicht alle Tage, dass Draco Malfoy von Pansy Parkinson ausgelacht wurde.

„Hermine! Was ist in dich gefahren!" „Ich – ich weiß auch nicht… Ich hab vielleicht ein bisschen überreagiert, aber es hat mir so was von gereicht, dass Malfoy _immer_ versucht, mir meine Noten zu vermiesen! Er hat das Einhorn verscheucht! Ich hätte es fast gehabt! Jetzt können wir von vorne anfangen!" Ron seufzte. „Na dann, los. Wir müssen heute noch eins fangen!"

Hermine nickte und ging langsam in die Richtung, in die das Einhorn verschwunden war. Es war nicht weit gelaufen. Es stand hinter einem Baum und hatte die Szene anscheinend interessiert beobachtet. Es wandte seinen großen Kopf Hermine zu. Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Bäume schien, ließ das Horn, das auf seiner Stirn prangte, glitzern. Langsam näherte sich Hermine den Einhorn. Es zuckte nicht einmal. Auch als sie das Seil hob, bewegte es sich nicht. Schließlich hatte sie anscheinend geschafft, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, denn das Einhorn trottete auf sie zu und schnupperte an dem Seil. Hermine erschrak kurz, fasste sich aber ziemlich schnell wieder und drehte sich zu Ron um, er beide Daumen hoch hielt. Darauf legte sie schnell die Schlaufe um den schlanken Hals des Einhorns.

Es zuckte kurz zusammen, dann beruhigte es sich wieder, und Hermine war es möglich das Einhorn zu Ron hinüberzuführen. Der sah sie staunend an. „Wow." Er trat langsam näher an sie heran. Das Einhorn wich zurück. „Psst, der tut dir nichts." Hermine streichelte das goldene Fell und redete beruhigend auf das Geschöpf ein. Nun erlaubte es Ron, das weiche Fell zu berühren. „Wartest du hier, Ron? Du kannst es ein bisschen an dich gewöhnen und ich geh zu Hagrid." „In Ordnung. Aber beeil dich." Hermine drückte Ron das Seil in die Hand und rannte über das kurze Waldstück zurück zu Hagrids Hütte.

Sie klopfte an Hagrids Tür, doch es kam keine Reaktion. Sie hatte gerade fünf Minuten gewartet, da hörte sie hinter sich Schritte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Draco Malfoy auf sich zukommen. Hermine stöhnte auf und verdrehte die Augen. Malfoy stellte sich stumm neben sie vor die Tür und wartete. Er sah immer wieder zur Seite und vergrub seine Hände tief in den Hosentaschen.

„Oh? Jetzt sagt du nichts mehr, oder was? Wo sind die Beleidigungen? Wo ist das altbekannte ‚Schlammblut'?", sagte Hermine nach weiteren zwei Minuten Schweigen. Malfoy drehte ihr den Kopf zu und sah wieder weg, sagte aber nichts. Hermine seufzte. „Wieso hast du mich am Bahnsteig noch beleidigt und jetzt bekommst du kein Wort raus?" „Ach, halt doch dein dreckiges Maul, Schlammblut!", zischte Malfoy endlich. „Ah, ich wusste ja, dass du dich nicht geändert hast." „Du weißt _gar_ nichts."

Mit diesen Worten ging Malfoy die Treppe zu Hagrids Hütte hinauf und schlug so hart gegen die Tür, dass Hermine Angst hatte, sie würde bersten. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Hagrid trat heraus.

„Hermine! Malfoy. Ihr seid fertig? Hermine, wo ist Ron? Hat er es geschafft, das Einhorn zu streicheln? Naja, sonst wäre er ja hier, nich? Toll, 20 Punkte für Gryffindor! Und du, Malfoy? Hast du's geschafft, nicht von dem Horn aufgeschlitzt zu werden?" Hermine wusste, dass Hagrid auf ihr drittes Schuljahr anspielte, in dem Malfoy von Seidenschnabel am Arm verletzt worden war.

Malfoy murmelte etwas Unverständliches und nickte dann. „Gut. 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Bindet euer Einhorn an den Zaun und dann könnt ihr schon mal gehen. Ihr seid für diese Stunde fertig. Tschau, Hermine." „Bis bald, Hagrid!". Rief Hermine zum Abschied und beeilte sich dann, um nicht mit Malfoy zusammen zur Koppel laufen zu müssen.

Unten angekommen schnappte sie sich ihr Einhorn und band das Seil um den Zaun. „Komm, Ron, wir dürfen gehen." „Gut, dann kann ich noch ein bisschen länger für Zauberkunst üben. Komm, lass uns gehen." Er nahm sie bei der Hand und sie gingen über die Wiesen zum Schloss hinauf.

Kurz vorm Schlossportal hörten sie, wie Parkinson und Malfoy wieder einmal diskutierten. Ohne Vorwarnung zerrte Ron Hermine hinter einen Wasserspeier und legte sich einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Psst!" „Ron, was…" „Sei leise! Ich will hören, was sie sagen!" Hermine schloss den Mund und sie lauschten. „…sei doch nicht so dumm! Du…" „Halt den Mund, Pansy! Du hast mir nicht zu sagen, was ich tun oder lassen soll!" „Aber…" „Nichts, aber! Es ist allein meine Sache, okay? Halt du dich da raus!" Sie sahen, wie Pansy plötzlich stehen blieb. „Draco Malfoy! Hör einfach auf dich wie ein Arschloch zu benehmen! So wird das nie was! Denk an meine Worte!" Und sie rannte davon. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen und ging ihr dann hinterher. Als sie sicher waren, dass er weg war, krochen Ron und Hermine aus ihrem Versteck und sahen sich an. Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Parkinson scheint ja ziemlich umgänglich zu werden. Wenn sie Malfoy was von richtigem Verhalten erzählen will…" „Hm. Die Slytherins sind in letzter Zeit echt seltsam drauf", meinte Hermine und atmete geräuschvoll aus. Dann gingen sie ins Schloss um ihre Sachen für Zauberkunst zu holen.

Der restliche Tag verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle seitens der Slytherins. Was an sich ja schon ungewöhnlich war. Doch was dann in alte Runen geschah, konnte selbst Hermine kaum glauben.

Die Stunde fing ganz normal an. Hermine kam ins Klassenzimmer, grüßte Professor Vektor höflich und setzte sich an einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe, der noch nicht besetzt war. Sie saß gerne allein, da konnte sie sich am besten konzentrieren. Sie holte ihre Bücher heraus, legte ihre Feder und ein Stück Pergament bereit, um mitzuschreiben und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

Alte Runen und Arithmantik waren die einzigen Fächer, die sie ohne Harry und Ron belegt hatte und die einzigen, in denen Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs zugleich waren. Professor Vektor begann mit dem Unterricht und Hermine fing an, eifrig mitzuschreiben. Nach etwa zehn Minuten klopfte es an der Tür. „Ja, bitte?", sagte Professor Vektor und die Tür öffnete sich.

Draco Malfoy steckte den Kopf herein. „Mr Malfoy", rügte ihn Professor Vektor, „Sie sind zu spät. Ich hoffe Sie haben eine gute Ausrede?" „Tut mir leid, Professor. Ich wurde aufgehalten. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." „Nun ja, eine richtige Ausrede war es ja nicht, aber gut. Hier vorne ist noch ein Platz frei, neben Ms Granger." Malfoy verzog das Gesicht. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl ganz an das Ende des Tisches.

Malfoy setze sich und kramte seine Sachen hervor. Keiner der Beiden sagte ein Wort. Hermine beschloss, ihn einfach zu ignorieren falls er eine abfällige Bemerkung machen sollte und lauschte weiter Professor Vektor, die nun die Schüler aufforderte, ihre Bücher zu öffnen.

„Mist", hörte sie Malfoy leise fluchen. „Gibt es ein Problem, Mr Malfoy?" „Ja, Professor, ich habe mein Buch vergessen." Er sah niedergeschlagen drein. Vektor seufzte. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Passen Sie auf, dass Sie es das nächste Mal mitbringen. Für heute können Sie ihr Buch doch mit ihm teilen, oder, Ms Granger?" Hermine seufzte, sagte aber: „Ja, ich denke schon, Professor", und rutschte recht widerwillig zu Malfoy hinüber um ihn mit in ihr Buch sehen zu lassen. „Danke", murmelte Malfoy und Hermine starrte ihn verständnislos an. „Keine Ursache", sagte sie verwirrt und schüttelte den Kopf. Draco Malfoy hatte sich _entschuldigt_. Bei ihr, einem _Schlammblut_. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Was war nur mit ihm los?

Den Rest der Stunde sagte er nichts mehr. Als es zur Pause läutete, packte Hermine in Windeseile ihre Sachen zusammen und ließ das Buch in ihrer Hast, so schnell wie möglich von dem irrengewordenen Malfoy wegzukommen, auf dem Tisch liegen. „Granger! Du hast dein Buch vergessen!" Hermine drehte sich um und sah Malfoy auf sich zukommen, ihr Buch in der Hand. „Danke", sagte sie und er errötete. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas sagen wollte, doch dann war der Moment auch schon vorbei und er verschwand in den Schatten des Korridors.

Nach dem Mittagessen beschloss Hermine sich für ein paar Stunden in die Bibliothek zurückzuziehen um zu lernen. Als sie danach wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, war es schon Zeit fürs Abendessen. Also beschloss sie auf Ron zu warten, der noch im Schlafsaalmit Harry eine Partie Zaubererschach spielte. Hermine setzte sich neben Harry auf Rons Bett und sah zu.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was an diesem Spiel so toll sein soll. Ich meine, es ist so barbarisch!" „Hermine, es ist ein Spiel!", sagte Ron genervt, weil sie dieses Gespräch schon gefühlte hundert Mal geführt hatten.

„Ich weiß, Ron, aber kann es nicht auch anders funktionieren? Warum spielt ihr nicht mal ganz normales Schach?" „Du meinst Muggelschach?", fragte Ron. Harry und er sahen sich an und sagten dann wie aus einem Munde: „Langweilig." „Schön", murmelte Hermine und stand auf. Ich gehe schon mal zum Abendessen. Ihr braucht sicher noch ein wenig."

Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und begegnete dort Ginny, die auf sie gewartet zu haben schien. „Wo sind Harry und Ron?", fragte sie sobald sie Hermine erblickte. „Die sind noch oben und spielen Schach. Kann noch dauern, wir gehen am besten schon mal vor." Ginny nickte und gemeinsam kletterten sie aus dem Portraitloch.

**So hier wäre dann das 3. Chap. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen ;) Achso, und: Ich brauche euch natürlich nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass ihr an mir und meiner FF gerne Kritik in Form eines Reviews ausüben dürft ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So das wäre dann mal das vierte Kapitel :) Ich möchte nur noch klarstellen, dass ich die Charaktere nicht mir gehören, sondern Joanne Katherine Rowling und dass ich mir lediglich die Geschichte ausgedacht habe ;) Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen und vielleicht lasst ihr mir ja ein kleines Review da? :))**

Im Schloss war es angenehm ruhig fast keine Schüler waren mehr auf den Gängen. Wahrscheinlich waren alle beim Abendessen. Als Hermine und Ginny in der großen Halle ankamen, war, wie schon erwartet, die ganze Schule (außer Harry und Ron :D) beim Essen. Sie suchten sich einen Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch und taten sich Gemüseauflauf auf. „Du, Hermine", sagte Ginny zwischen zwei Bissen, „du hast doch bald Geburtstag. Du hast doch am neunzehnten September, oder? Das ist doch schon in zwei Wochen!" „Ja, du hast Recht. Wieso?" „Naja, ich hab mich gefragt, ob wir nicht eine kleine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum feiern wollen. Da ist ja Wochenende und außerdem sind danach Herbstferien." „Tut mir leid Ginny, aber ich fahre an dem Freitag über die Ferien nach Hause. Ich habe eine Party mit meinen Muggelfreunden geplant. Du, Harry und Ron könnt aber auch gerne kommen, wenn ihr dürft!" „Wow, echt? Das wäre toll, ich war noch nie auf einer Muggelparty!" Hermine lachte. Da kamen auch schon Harry und Ron durch die Flügeltür und Ginny erzählte ihnen gleich alles über die bevorstehende Party. „Cool, Hermine, ich geh gleich zu Professor McGonagall und frag sie!", rief Ron vergnügt und rauschte davon. Harry setzte sich neben Ginny. „Was wünscht du dir denn überhaupt?" „Ach Harry, du brauchst mir nichts zu schenken", wehrte Hermine ab. „Doch, du schenkst mir doch auch immer was. Ich denke mit einem Buch bin ich gut beraten, oder?", meinte Harry grinsend. „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut", erwiderte Hermine, ebenfalls lächelnd. Sie sah, wie Ron vom Lehrertisch wieder zu ihnen gerannt kam. „Alles klar", schnaufte er, „wir dürfen in den Ferien einen Tag aus der Schule raus." „Super", antwortete Hermine und begann endlich zu essen. Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie alle gemeinsam zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Müde fiel Hermine in ihr rotes Himmelbett. Das Essen war wie immer ziemlich schwer gewesen und so fühlte sie sich, als würde sie gleich platzen. Doch schlafen konnte sie jetzt nicht. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zu den vergangenen Tagen und sie fragte sich wieder einmal, warum Malfoy sich so seltsam benahm. Wie Ron schon am Bahnsteig gesagt hatte, konnte er sich wohl kaum geändert haben. Aber vielleicht fing er ja wirklich an, sie zu mögen…Nein. Der Gedanke war so absurd, dass Hermine einmal kurz und spöttisch auflachte. Draco Malfoy und ein Schlammblut mögen? Das war so wahrscheinlich, wie Ron in Zaubertränke ein Ohnegleichen schaffen könnte. Also gar nicht. Aber warum befasste sie sich überhaupt damit? Konnte ihr doch egal sein, was Draco Malfoy zur seit für eine Krankheit hatte. Nein, dachte sie, es geht mich wirklich nichts an. Und damit schlief sie auch endlich ein.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen ungewöhnlich schnell. Und das nicht nur, weil Harry, Ron und Hermine in diesen zwei Wochen fast jeden Tag hinunter zum See gingen und die letzten warmen Tage genossen. Dort hatten sie so viel Spaß (natürlich NACHDEM sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten ;D), dass sie die Zeit ganz vergaßen und der Tag wie im Flug verging. Heute war also folglich der 18. September und Hermine saß mit Ginny in ihrem Schlafsaal und packte ihren Koffer. „Nimmst du das hier mit? Das kannst du morgen auf die Party anziehen", sagte Ginny und hielt ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid hoch. „Warum hast du sowas eigentlich dabei?" Ginny sah Hermine fragend an. „Ich mein ja nur, hier in Hogwarts brauchst du das doch nicht." „Ach, man kann ja nie wissen…" Hermine zwinkerte Ginny zu und fuhr fort Kleidungsstücke vom Boden aufzulesen und ihn den Koffer, neben dem sie am Boden kniete, zu stopfen. Ginny lachte. „So, das wars", sagte Hermine nach einer Viertelstunde und klappte den Koffer zu. Ginny setzte sich auf den prall gefüllten Koffer, bei dem an allen Seiten Kleidungsstücke herausquollen, und Hermine versuchte, alles an seinen Platz zu quetschen und die Schnallen des Koffers zusammenzudrücken. „Puh", seufzte sie, als es ihr endlich gelungen war, und ließ sich auf den Koffer neben Ginny fallen. Sie sahen sich an und standen gleichzeitig wieder auf. „Wir sollten den Jungs Bescheid sagen, dass sie sich noch von dir verabschieden können." Ginny deutete auf die Schlafsaaltür. „Gut", sagte Hermine, „lass uns gehen."

„Bis morgen Mine." „Wir sehen uns in Kings Cross!" Sie standen am Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade und Hermine, Harry und Ginny verabschiedeten sich so stürmisch, als würden sie sich spätestens in einem Jahr erst wiedersehen. Nachdem Harry und Ginny Hermine aus ihrem Würgegriff befreit hatten, kam Ron schief grinsend auf sie zu und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Bis morgen", sagte er sanft und küsste sie. Hermine lächelte und winkte, bevor sie in die scharlachrote Dampflok stieg. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil, was nicht besonders schwer werden würde, da die meisten Schüler nicht gleich, wo sie doch erst in Hogwarts angekommen waren, wieder nach Hause fahren wollten. Hermine wäre auch dageblieben, wenn ihre Freunde sie nicht angebettelt hätten, sie solle doch in den Ferien das „Internat in Schottland" verlassen und zu ihnen kommen, um ihren Geburtstag zu feiern. Also war Hermine zu Professor McGonagall gegangen und hatte sich die Erlaubnis eingeholt und nun stand sie hier im Zug. Sie lief ein wenig in den Gang hinein und sah in das erste Abteil. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini und Gregory Goyle saßen darin und lachten über irgendetwas. Nein, da würde sie sich garantiert nich hineinbegeben. Sie ging zum nächsten Abteil. Cormac McLaggen und Zacharias Smith saßen dort beisammen. Na, da haben sich ja zwei gefunden, dachte Hermine, und als McLaggen sie, nachdem er sie entdeckt hatte, anzüglich angrinste, beeilte sie sich, zum nächsten Abteil zu gehen. Dort war glücklicherweise keiner, außer eine Tasche, die verloren auf der Gepäckablage verstaut war. Hermine hievte ihren Koffer hoch und ließ sich auf einen Sitz fallen. Dann zog sie ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und begann zu lesen. Nach einer zwei Stunden Fahrt durch die schottischen Highlands blickte Hermine auf und sah sogleich wieder hinab. Vor ihr saß Draco Malfoy und starrte sie an. Wann war er hereingekommen? Und vor allem, wie? War sie wirklich so in ihr Buch vertieft gewesen, dass sie das Geräusche der aufgleitenden Abteiltür und die Gestalt, die sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, nicht bemerkt hatte? „Hey", sagte Malfoy. „Hi?", sagte Hermine. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens fragte sie: „Was willst du hier? Warum beleidigst du mich nicht und WARUM bist du in mein Abteil gekommen?!" „DU bist in MEIN Abteil gekommen, falls du das vergessen hast", bemerkte Malfoy und sah sie weiter an. „Hör auf damit!", keifte Hermine. „Aufhören womit?", fragte Malfoy. „Hör auf mich anzuschauen!" „Warum?" „Warum? Weil es mich stört! Idiot." „Warum stört es dich?" „Mein Gott, du bist Draco fucking Malfoy! Du solltest mich verabscheuen und beleidigen! Hast zu viel getrunken oder was ist mit dir los?" Malfoy…wurde rot. Draco Malfoy stieg tatsächlich die Röte ins Gesicht. Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. „Ähm, warum, erm, fährst du nach Hause?", fragte Malfoy nach einiger Zeit. „Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht", zischte Hermine und begann sich wieder ihrem Buch zu widmen. Noch ein letztes Mal hob sie den Kopf. „Wenn du die Klappe hältst, kannst du bleiben." Dann versank sie wieder in ihrem Buch. Als es Zeit war auszusteigen, blickte sie auf. Malfoy war weg.

„Hermine! Hier sind wir!" Hermine ließ den Blick über den Bahnsteig gleiten, auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden und erblickte sie an der Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 8. Sie schleifte den schweren Koffer hinter sich her bis zu ihren beiden besten Freunden in der Muggelwelt, Tracey und Ally. „Hey Hermine!" „Hey, schön euch wieder zu sehen!" Hermine fiel ihren Freunden in die Arme. „Puh, zum Glück bist du endlich hier. Abends ist es hier echt gruselig. Da laufen seltsame Gestalten rum", raunte Ally. „Seltsame Leute mit seltsamen Gewändern." Genau in diesem Moment kam Malfoy an ihnen vorbei. Sein schwarzer Anzug wirkte unheimlich in der Dunkelheit. Hinter ihm gingen Mr und Mrs Malfoy in ihren üblichen schwarzen Umhängen. Malfoy sah Hermine an und nickte kaum merklich bevor er und seine Eltern hinter einem Pfeiler in Deckung gingen und disapparierten. „Schon wieder solche merkwürdigen Leute. Die drei waren auch welche von der Art, von denen ich dir gerade erzählt habe", bemerkte Ally schaudernd. „Aber Hermine, du kanntest die doch, oder?" Hermine zuckte bei Traceys Worten kurz zusammen. „Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" „Na, der Typ da hat dir doch zugenickt. Ich habs genau gesehen." Tracey sah Hermine prüfend an. „Was? Nein, keine Ahnung warum der das gemacht hat, ich hab diese Leute noch nie gesehen!" Hermine bemühte sich, einen möglichst unschuldigen und verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen und sagte vorsichtshalber noch: „Aber ihr habt recht, die waren wirklich gruselig!" Tracey und Ally schienen beruhigt und schoben sie Richtung Auto. Die Eltern von Ally, Mr und Mrs Donnovan, saßen im Auto und lächelten Hermine zu als sie einstieg. „Hallo Hermine, schön dich schon nach kurzer Zeit wiederzusehen. Wie geht es deinen Eltern? Haben sie schon geschrieben? Wie ist es in Australien? Bleiben sie noch lange?" „Guten Tag, Mrs und Mr Donnovan. Ja, es geht ihnen gut, sie haben mir bereits in der ersten Woche geschrieben. Sie haben geplant so eine Art Kurz-Umzug zu machen. Sie haben sich ein Haus in Neuseeland gekauft und wollen jetzt alle zwei Jahre ein halbes Jahr dort leben." „Das ist schön. Ich träume ja von einem Ferienhaus auf Mallorca, aber Duke lässt sich einfach nicht überreden." Sie lächelte und gab Mr Donnovan einen leichten Stoß in die Seite. „Ach komm schon, Polly, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es nicht möchte, wir haben nun mal einfach kein Geld dafür." „Jajaja, Mum, Dad, können wir jetzt los?" Ally zog die Tür hinter sich zu und sah zu Hermine. „Tracey schläft heute auch bei mir. Wir können in Ryans Zimmer schlafen, der pennt dann einfach auf dem Sofa." Ryan war Allys zwei Jahre älterer (gutaussehender ;D) Bruder, für den Hermine im Alter von zehn Jahren mal eine Schwäche gehabt hatte. Aber nun hatte sie ja Ron. Ach, Ron…Hermine freute sich schon so ihn wiederzusehen, obwohl sie gerade mal acht Stunden voneinander getrennt waren. Als hätte Tracey ihre Gedanken gelesen, fragte sie: „Hey, Mine, du hast uns doch in den Ferien was von so einem Typen erzählt, Ron, oder? Seid ihr noch zusammen?" „Ja", sagte Hermine und lächelte. „Er kommt morgen auch zu der Party. Und seine Schwester Ginny und mein bester Freund Harry auch." „Cool, dann lernen wir ja endlich mal welche von den Leuten kennen, die dich im Internat aushalten müssen!" Ally lachte. „Die Armen!" „Hey!", rief Hermine und knuffte Ally in den Bauch. Ally quietschte wie ein Meerschwein und kringelte sich zusammen. Dann begann ein Kitzel-Krieg, der die ganze Autofahrt anhielt, sodass sie, als sie ausstiegen, ganz rot in den Gesichtern und die Haare zerzaust waren.

„Und? Wie sieht er aus? Hast du ein Foto?" Ally, Hermine und Tracey saßen in Allys Zimmer auf dem Boden und aßen Chips und Gummibärchen. Lange hatte Hermine keine Muggelnaschereien mehr gegessen, in den letzten sieben Jahren hatte sie praktisch von Zuckerfederkielen, Bertie Botts Bohnen, Kesselkuchen und Kürbispasteten _gelebt_. Sie war zwar im Sommer hier gewesen, aber da hatten sie seltsamerweise keine Kalorienbomben in sich hineingeschaufelt. „Naja, gut eben", grinste Hermine. „Er hat rote Haare und Sommersprossen. Und er treibt Sport, deswegen hat er ganz schön Muskeln. Und er ist groß und dünn, obwohl seine Leidenschaft Essen ist." Tracey kicherte. Hoffentlich haben wir morgen auch genug zu Essen." Hermine lachte. „ja, es kann gut sein, dass die anderen Gäste nichts mehr abbekommen, wenn Ron erst einmal über den Buffet war." „Und Harry? Wie sieht er aus?" Ally sah Hermine gespannt an. „Auch gut. Er hat schwarze Haare. Und eine runde Brille, aber die steht ihm total. Und er ist klein und dünn. Und er macht auch viel Sport. Und er hat eine gezackte Narbe auf der Stirn, da ist er mal als Kleinkind wo ran geknallt." „Wie süß", strahlte Ally. „Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, er ist mit Ginny zusammen", riet Hermine ihr und Ally sah enttäuscht aus. „Aber vielleicht kommen ja noch ein paar heiße Typen von unserer Schule oder Mike und Ammon bringen noch welche mit", meinte Tracey hoffnungsvoll, obwohl jeder wusste, dass sie eigentlich in Ryan verknallt war. „Ja, vielleicht… kommt, lasst uns unser Zeug in Ryans Zimmer bringen." Ally stand auf und raffte ihre Bettdecke und das Kissen zusammen und schleppte alles in das Zimmer ihres Bruders. Hermine und Tracey folgten ihr mit ihren Koffern. „Puh!" Hermine ließ sich auf Ryans Couch fallen und streckte Arme und Beine aus. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und so war sie todmüde. Doch sie schlief aus irgendeinem Grund noch nicht ein, obwohl es bereits zehn Uhr war. Da öffnete sich die Tür und Ryan steckte den Kopf herein. „Hey Tracey…Oh! Hi, Hermine! Schön dich zu sehen!" Mit großen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und lief auf Hermine zu. Die stand vom Sofa auf und sie umarmten sich kurz. Dann strich sich Ryan eine braune Strähne aus der Stirn und lächelte sie an. Hermine konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass Tracey gequält den Mund verzog. Deshalb lächelte sie nur kurz und tat dann so, als würde sie sich brennend für Allys Handy interessieren, mit dem diese gerade herumspielte. So wandte sich Ryan Tracey zu und meinte: „Na, Tracey…du…bist ja auch hier." Dann grinste er schief und Tracey wurde rot. „Sieht so aus", murmelte sie in ihren Pullover und als Ryan schließlich wieder verschwunden war, seufzte sie und sank in sich zusammen. „Ich krieg nie ein Wort raus", jammerte sie. „Hermine, wie hast du es nur geschafft einen Freund zu bekommen?" „Ach, das ergibt sich eben einfach so…" Hermine grinste beim Gedanken an Ron. „Ron, Harry und Ginny fahren morgen um sechs los, also sind sie ungefähr gegen Mittag da. Können wir sie vom Bahnhof abholen?" „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich frag nachher mal Mum und Dad. Oh!", sagte Ally erschrocken. „Wir haben noch gar nichts anzuziehen! Der Catering-Service ist schon bestellt, die bauen so gegen sieben auf, wenn die Gäste um neun kommen. Und…" „Ein Catering-Service? Wofür das denn? Wir hätten das doch auch selbst machen können!" Hermine starrte Ally an. „Naja, du wirst doch achtzehn. Und wenn man volljährig wird, feiert man eben eine große Party und dazu gehört auch ein Party-Service", erklärte die. „Volljäh…oh, ja, stimmt." Hermine hatte ganz vergessen, dass man in der Muggelwelt ja erst mit achtzehn volljährig wurde. In der Zaubererwelt war das ja schon im Alter von siebzehn der Fall. „Ich schlage vor, wir schlafen jetzt erst mal, damit wir morgen genug ausgeruht sind und Power zum shoppen haben!" Tracey packte ihren Schlafanzug aus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Ally und Hermine folgten ihr. Als sie fertig waren, sich abzuschminken und sich umzuziehen, kuschelten sie sich in ihre Kissen und Decken und jede von ihnen versank in ihrer eigenen Traumwelt…


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 ;) Und die Figuren und alles gehören immer noch nicht mir...eigentlich schade :) Aber jetzt hoffe ich einfach mal, euch gefällt das Kapitel :)) Achso und frohe Weihnachten 33**

„Hermine! Wach auf! Wir müssen los!" „W-was?", murmelte Hermine verschlafen und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. „Was ist los?" Sie rieb sich die Augen. „Es ist schon zwölf Uhr! Um halb eins kommt der Zug! Wir müssen nach Kings Cross!" „WAS? Schon?" Hermine sprang aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in Jeans und T-Shirt und trug noch schnell etwas Mascara auf, bevor sie ihre Turnschuhe anzog und die Jacke zuknöpfte. „Gut, dann können wir ja los", meinte Ally grinsend und sie gingen hinaus zum Auto.

Mr Donnovan stieg in sein Dienstauto und Mrs Donnovan in den Familien-PKW, da sie zu acht nicht alle in ein Auto passten. Sie hatten verabredet, dass Mrs Donnovan die Mädchen gleich anschließend nach London in die Stadt fahren und Mr Donnovan die Jungs und die Koffer nach Hause fahren würde. Am Bahnsteig war viel los. Pendler liefen hin und her, Familien begrüßten zurückgekommene Bekannte und Verwandte und Eltern schauten suchend die Gleise auf und ab. Hermine ließ die anderen im Auto zurück um ihre Freunde zu holen, und fand sie am Gleis 9 ¾ ihre Koffer hinter sich her auf die Barriere zur Muggelwelt zuziehend. Ginny winkte Hermine zu. „Huhu, Hermine!" Harry und Ron grinsten hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und winkten ebenfalls. „Hi, Ginny! Harry, Ron!" Harry und Ginny umarmten sie und Ron ebenfalls, allerdings etwas länger als Ginny und Harry. "Hermine, wo sind deine Freunde? Ich wollte sie doch so gerne kennenlernen!" Ginny sah sich suchend um. „Die sitzen im Auto. Mrs Donnovan fährt uns jetzt gleich in die Stadt. Dann können wir uns für heute Abend Kleider kaufen. Euch und die Koffer fährt Mr Donnovan nach Hause", sagte Hermine zu Harry und Ron, als sie ihre gequälten Blicke bei den Worten ‚Stadt', ‚Kleider' und ‚kaufen' bemerkte. Sie atmeten auf und grinsten sich erleichtert zu. „Obwohl ich für euch hoffe, dass ihr was schickes zum Anziehen habt", fügte sie mahnend hinzu, „sonst werde ich euch doch noch mitschleppen. Ich will ja nicht, dass ihr heute Abend die einzigen in Jeans und T-Shirt seid. Ach – und Ron? Lass deinen Festumhang besser zu Hause!" Ginny lachte und hakte sich bei Hermine unter und sie gingen mit den Jungs im Schlepptau zum Ausgang.

Heute war es in der Stadt ziemlich voll. Touristen besetzten die Cafés und Pendler eilten von einer Underground-Station zur nächsten. Die vier Mädchen kämpften sich durch die Menge auf den Weg zu Harrods. Ginny schien sich im Auto, als die Frage gefallen war, wohin es denn ginge, gerade noch hätte zurückhalten können nicht zu fragen, was Harrods war. Zuerst stöberten sie in H&M herum, was Ginny seltsam fand, weil sie noch nie Kleidung solcher Art gesehen hatte, und fanden jeder ein geeignetes Kleid und Schuhe. Dann stellten sie ein Juwelier auf den Kopf, auf der Suche nach den perfekten Accessoires und fanden schließlich in einem Schuhladen in der Oxford Street vier Paar silberne glitzernden High-Heels, die super zu ihren Outfits passten.

Am Abend stylten sie sich gegenseitig. Allys Kleid war schwarz, Traceys blau, Ginnys golden und Hermines dunkelgrün. Die Haare wellten sie leicht und ließen sie offen. Ihr Make-Up war farblich auf die Kleider abgestimmt. Sie sahen einfach umwerfend aus. Tracey wurde leicht rosa, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. „Glaubt ihr, Ich gefalle Ryan so?" „Gefallen? Das wäre wohl untertrieben! Du siehst heiß aus!", rief Ginny und Hermine und Ally nickten zur Bestätigung. „Wir sehen alle toll aus! Sogar ich, obwohl meine Haare normalerweise struppig wie ein alter Besen sind!", meinte Hermine und grinste, als sie die Seidenglanzspülung im Waschbecken betrachtete. Ally blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Mist! Wir müssen los! Der Typ aus der Disco hat gesagt, wir sollen schon eine halbe Stunde früher da sein, aufbauen helfen und so." „Dann holen wir am besten mal die Jungs", meinte Hermine und ging den anderen voran die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen Ron, Harry und Ryan auf der Couch und unterhielten sich über Fußball. Besser gesagt, Ryan unterhielt sich darüber, Harry nickte nur, da er seit Jahren kein einziges Spiel gesehen hatte, und Ron tat so, als würde er alles verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Was er aber nicht besonders gut hinbekam, denn als Ryan ihn fragte, was seine Lieblingsmannschaft sei, fragte er nur, was es denn alles für welche gebe. Ryan warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu und fuhr dann damit fort, Harry zu bequatschen. Ron war der erste, der die Mädchen bemerkte, und er war es auch, der sofort aufsprang, zu Hermine rannte und ihr zuflüsterte: „Zum Glück bist du da, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer worum es hier gerade geht!" Dann schien er erst ihr Aussehen zu registrieren und er musterte sie anerkennend von oben bis unten. „Wow, Mine, du siehst toll aus!" Hermine errötete. „Danke, Ron. Du auch", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf seine Jeans und das verblichene T-Shirt, auf dem Kopfhörer und ein iPod abgebildet waren. „Danke zurück. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das darstellen soll, aber es hat was", murmelte Ron und zupfte an dem Shirt. Hermine lachte. „Das erkläre ich dir später. Aber jetzt kommt, wir müssen zum Club."

Die Disco lag mitten in London. Im inneren befand sich ein großer Raum, in dem eine Bar, eine Tanzfläche und Platz für einen DJ und ein Buffet waren. Die Leute vom Catering waren schon da und trugen fleißig Tische und Platten mit Häppchen herein. An der Decke waren bunte Lampen und eine Discokugel befestigt. „Schön hier", meinte Hermine, „das habt ihr echt toll ausgesucht, danke." „Keine Ursache", grinste Ally und sie begannen ebenfalls, Tische zu dekorieren, Essen hinzustellen oder passende Musik und Getränke auszuwählen. Nach einer knappen Stunde waren sie fertig. Hermine sank in einen Stuhl. „Puh, das war anstrengend", sagte sie und schloss die Augen. „Nicht schlafen, Hermine!", mahnte Tracey. „In einer Viertelstunde ist es acht. Dann kommen deine Gäste!" „Ach, Herrje, schon?" „Ja, also komm, trink was, dann wirst du wieder wach!", lachte Ally. „Haha, ja vielleicht sollte ich das tun", meinte Hermine und ging zur Bar, um sich einen Schluck Sekt einzuschenken. Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt Butterbier mit etwas Ingwer gehabt, aber man kann eben nicht alles haben.

Um acht trudelten dann die ersten Gäste ein. Hermine kam aus dem Händeschütteln und Umarmen gar nicht mehr heraus. Ginny, Ron und Harry wuselten ebenfalls ständig um sie herum und fragten sie dies und jenes, Ginny und Ron meistes über Muggelsachen, Harry über die einzelnen Gäste. Ally und Tracey sah sie kaum noch, obwohl sie sich sicher war, das sich Tracey mit Ryan wild knutschend nach draußen verzogen hatte. Als es dann zehn Uhr war, meinte Ginny: „Tut uns leid, Hermine, aber McGonagall hat gesagt, wir sollen spätestens um zehn die Party verlassen. Wir sollen dann nach Hogsmeade apparieren. Ein Lehrer holt uns ab. Also…wir müssen gehen. Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen! Wir schreiben doch, oder?" „Ja, klar", grinste Hermine. „Schade, dass ihr schon gehen müsst. Tschüss Ginny. Harry, Ron." Sie umarmte ihre Freunde und die drei gingen hinaus in das von Straßenlaternen erhellte London. Hermine sah ihnen eine Weile nach. Dann ging sie zur Bar und trank einen Schluck Cola. Wie lange hatte sie kein solches Getränk mehr gehabt? Während sie an der Cola nippte, sah sie gedankenverloren aus dem großen Fenster, von dem aus man die Straße beobachten konnte. Ein paar betrunkene Penner liefen torkelnd die Straße entlang, Taxis fuhren auf und ab, ein junger Mann lehnte lässig an der Scheibe, mit dem Rücken zum Club… Moment mal. Dieser Typ kam ihr bekannt vor. Die blonden Haare, die lässige Haltung…konnte es sein…? Nein, schalt sie sich, das da _kann_ nicht Draco Malfoy sein! Was sollte er denn hier im London der Muggel wollen? Aber er sah ihm so ähnlich…Sie musste es einfach genau wissen. Sicheren Schrittes ging sie auf die Tür zu und stieß sie auf.

**Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ;)) Ihr könnt mir natürlich gerne Reviews dalassen, dagegen hab ich nichts einzuwenden :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Achtung, Achtung: Nichts außer der Story gehört mir, nur damit ihr's wisst!**

**Das sechste Kapitel also schon...Tja, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht ;) Ansonsten wollte ich nur noch anmerken, dass diese FF wohl bald zu Ende sein wird, ich aber für meine OS "Wicked Love" bereits eine Fortsetzung angefangen habe. Also wenn ihr nicht auf traurige Enden steht, würde ich euch empfehlen, den zweiten Teil auch zu lesen :)) **

Kalte Nachtluft schlug ihr entgegen und sie fröstelte. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und rieb sich mit den Händen die Schultern, damit ihr warm wurde. Ihr Atem wurde in der Luft sichtbar. Langsam ging sie von der Seite auf die Gestalt, die am Fenster lehnte zu und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit das Gesicht auszumachen. Das war schwer, denn der junge Mann hatte ihr den Hinterkopf zugewandt. Doch plötzlich drehte er sich um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen. Sie war darauf vorbereitet gewesen und doch jagte der Anblick Malfoys ihr einen kleinen Schrecken ein. „Granger", sagte er.

Er schien kein bisschen überrascht, sie hier zu treffen. Konnte es möglich sein, dass er genau aus diesem Grund…? Nein. Garantiert NICHT. „Malfoy. Was willst du hier? Hier, in London, wo es nur so von Muggeln wimmelt? Hast du da keine Angst, dich zu infizieren?", fragte sie spöttisch. Malfoy zögerte. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich hier sein möchte", sagte er langsam. Sie sah ihn abwartend an. „Ich muss", meinte er schließlich, und Hermine wollte nicht weiter fragen. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er. „Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht", erwiderte sie kalt, fragte sich aber doch, warum er so freundlich zu ihr war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. „Hm." „Mein Gott, Malfoy! Was ist mit dir los? Warum bist du so nett zu mir? Du bist sonst so ein Arschloch, ich verstehe nicht, warum du jetzt hier bist und warum du so freundlich bist! Sag einfach mal einen klaren Satz!" Täuschte sie sich, oder wurde Malfoy ein klein wenig rot? „Ich weiß auch nicht, es…"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Ally hatte den Kopf zur Tür herausgestreckt. „Hermine? Kommst du wieder rein?" Da schien sie Malfoy zu bemerken und grinste Hermine wissend an. „Achso…nun, du kannst deinen Freund auch mitbringen, denke ich. Ich mein ja nur, es ist schließlich deine Party." „Was? Nein, nein, Malfoy ist nicht mein Freund! Ehrlich nicht! Es ist nämlich so…" „Komm schon Hermine, mir kannst du's doch erzählen", meinte Ally grinsend und sah dann Malfoy an. „Komm doch mit rein. Willst du was trinken?" „Ich, ähm…" Doch Ally hatte ihn schon zur Tür hinein geschleift. In Hermine kochte es. Konnte er es wagen? Er würde ihre Party zerstören! Das letzte, was sie gewollt hatte, war, dass Draco Malfoy auf ihrer Geburtstagsparty erschien! Er würde alles ruinieren! Dabei hatte es doch so gut angefangen! Die Fäuste geballt, ging sie wieder in den Club und ging schnurstracks auf die Bar zu, an der Ally schon mit Draco saß und ihn vollquatschte.

„Ally!", rief Hermine und zerrte ihre Freundin von ihrem Stuhl und in eine Ecke. Dort begann sie, auf sie einzureden. „Ally, schaff den hier raus, er wird alles kaputt machen, ich will das nicht, alles hat doch so gut angefangen!" „Hermine, was hast du denn für ein Problem? Draco ist doch total nett! Auch, wenn sein Name etwas seltsam ist, aber…" „Warum nennst du ihn Draco!", kreischte Hermine. „Du kannst nicht mit meinem Erzfeind befreundet sein!" „Dein Erzfeind? Warum denn? Wie kannst du ihn hassen?" „Verstehst du nicht", wimmerte Hermine, „er TUT nur so nett! I Wahrheit ist er ein richtiges Scheusal, ich weiß nicht, was er hier tut, ich weiß auch nicht, warum er heute so nett ist, aber du musste mir glauben, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass er mich in der Schule, nun ja, sozusagen mobbt!" „Was? Er mobbt dich? Warum denn?" „Weil ich ein Schl…Streber bin und ihn das nervt!" Fast hätte sie Schlammblut gesagt, sie musste sich beherrschen. „Er ist also auf deiner Schule? Ist er nicht der zwielichtige Typ vom Bahnhof? Aber du hast doch gesagt, du kennst ihn nicht? Ich wusste es! Er hat dir doch zugenickt! Er KANN dich nicht hassen, Hermine!" „Ooooh, doch, das war ein bösartiges Nicken, da bin ich mir sicher! Also bitte: Schaff. Ihn. Hier. RAUS!"

Sie sah an Ally vorbei zu Malfoy, der sie interessiert bei ihrer hitzigen Diskussion beobachtete. „Also gut, wie du willst", seufzte Ally. „Es ist deine Party. Du gehst einfach zu ihm hin und sagst ihm, er soll nach Hause gehen. Fertig, Basta, Aus." „Was? Warum ich?" „Weil DU, liebe Hermine, ihn hier raus haben willst! Also geh schon!" Ally schob Hermine in Richtung Bar. Hermine atmete kurz durch und ging dann, wie sie hoffte, selbstsicher auf Malfoy zu. „Malfoy!" „Granger?" „Ich will, dass du verschwindest. Jetzt sofort. Das ist meine Geburtstagsparty und ich will nicht, dass du mir alles ruinierst. Also: Hau ab!" „Warum? Warum denkst du, dass ich alles ruiniere?", fragte Malfoy…ja, war es…traurig? Enttäuscht? „Weil ich dich hasse!", schrie sie, packte ihn an seinem T-Shirt und zog ihn mit sich nach draußen. Dort blieb sie erst einmal stehen und sah ihn angriffslustig an. Doch er sah sie nur verletzt (ja, da war sie sich sicher) an und sagte: „Also schön Granger. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich entschuldigen und alles was ich dir je getan habe irgendwie wieder gut machen, aber dass ich mich geändert habe, wirst du mir sowieso nicht glauben. Es ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich mich wie ein Idiot benommen habe, dass ich euch mein Leben zu verdanken habe und dass es falsch war, was ich getan habe. Ich weiß auch, dass keiner mir bisher verziehen hat und mich keiner leiden kann. Ich dachte, du wärst anders. Du bist schließlich als verdammter Gutmensch bekannt. Ich habe einfach gehofft, _du_ könntest mir verzeihen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lief die Straße hinunter.

Hatte er sich gerade tatsächlich…bei ihr entschuldigt? Bei ihr, Hermine Granger, dem Schlammblut, dass er seit sieben Jahren hasste? Oder gehasst hatte. Nun fühlte sie sich schlecht, wie sie ihn da so mit hängenden Schultern die Straße entlanggehen sah. Er tat ihr irgendwie leid. Sie beschloss, ihm nachzulaufen. Sie rannte hinter ihm her und die Kälte schnitt in ihre Lungen und drang durch ihr Kleid. „Malfoy! Warte!" Er blieb nicht stehen. „Malfoy!" Er lief weiter. Sie würde ihn nicht mehr einholen, das wusste sie. „_Draco!_" Er blieb abrupt stehen und sah sie erschrocken an.

Es lagen immer noch gute zehn Meter zwischen ihnen und doch blieb Hermine stehen. „Es tut mir leid", rief sie. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so dumm war. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, denke ich." Sie lächelte leicht, Malfoys Miene blieb unverändert. „Mein Gott, Malfoy! Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder? Erst willst du, dass ich dir verzeihe, und wenn ich es dann tue, willst du es nicht, oder was?" „Tut mir leid." Er ging auf sie zu. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er noch einmal. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich all das wieder gut machen kann. Ich habe dir die ganzen Jahre das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, ich bin schuld, dass Dumbledore tot ist!" „Ganz so krass würde ich es jetzt vielleicht nicht ausdrücken", meinte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Er lächelte ebenfalls schwach. „Freunde?", fragte er schließlich und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Freunde? Wir kennen uns fast gar nicht. Aber wenn wir uns kennen lernen könnten…ja, dann könnten wir vielleicht sogar Freunde werden.", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand. „Möchtest du vielleicht wieder mit rein kommen? Ich denke, das wäre vielleicht ein guter Neuanfang?"

Sie sah in vorsichtig an. „Ja, vielleicht." Er lächelte jetzt richtig. Hermine fand, dass das komisch aussah. Sie hatte Malfoy nie richtig lächeln gesehen, immer nur verächtlich oder spöttisch. „Dann lass uns gehen…Draco." Schon wieder lächelte er. Einmal lächeln, okay. Aber gleich zweimal? Das war wirklich zu viel für Hermine. Verwirrt führte sie ihn zurück in die Disco. Ally kam ihr sogleich entgegen. „Da seid ihr ja wieder", sagte sie fröhlich. „Ich wusste doch, dass ihr euch nicht hassen könnt. Also seid ihr doch Freunde? Oder seid ihr sogar zusammen?" „NEIN, Ally! Wir sind nicht zusammen und auch noch keine Freunde. Wir tolerieren uns und versuchen miteinander auszukommen. Das hier dient lediglich einem Neuanfang." „Da scheint er aber was anderes zu denken", raunte Ally Hermine zu, so dass Draco es nicht hören konnte. Dann grinste sie ihm verschwörerisch zu und verschwand wieder in Richtung Tanzfläche. „Tut mir leid, sie ist etwas…speziell", meinte Hermine und sah Mal…nennen wir ihn ab jetzt Draco, entschuldigend an. „Macht doch nichts", erwiderte er und lächelte schon wieder. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und er sah sie verwirrt an. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?", versuchte sie die Stille, die nun zwischen ihnen herrschte, zu überbrücken. „Ich …äh…ich mache Ferien?", versuchte er es mit einer Antwort, doch Hermine gab sich damit nicht zufrieden. „Nein, ich meine, warum du ausgerechnet hier im Muggel-London bist?" „Ach so, das…" „Ja, und? Was ist nun damit?" „Ja, also ich habe, um ehrlich zu sein, hier mit dir gerechnet. Wie ich herausgefunden habe, dass du hier bist, ist unwichtig", sagte er, als sie ihn skeptisch anblickte. „Du bist wegen mir hier? Nur weil du dich entschuldigen wolltest? Und warum ausgerechnet ich? Warum nicht Ron oder Harry? Oder Ginny?" „Ich dachte einfach, sie würden mir nicht glauben, dass ich mich geändert habe. Weasley ist so – verzeih – dumm, ich glaube nicht, dass er es mir abgekauft hätte." „Ron ist nicht dumm", knurrte Hermine. „Er ist mein Freund, und wenn du willst, dass ich dich akzeptiere, musst du lernen, dich zurückzuhalten!" „Tut mir leid", murmelte er und sah sie mit Hundeaugen an. „Schon gut", sagte sie. „Vielleicht gehst du jetzt trotzdem besser, ich glaube nicht, dass es so gut wäre, wenn du als Reinblüter, der nichts von Muggeln versteht, dich auf einer von ihren Partys aufhältst." „Ja, vielleicht…sehen wir uns morgen?" Hermine starrte ihn perplex an. Draco Malfoy hatte sie doch tatsächlich gefragt, ob sie etwas mit ihm unternehmen wollte. Es war ja schon seltsam, dass er sie aufrichtig anlächelte, aber DAS war nun WIRKLICH seltsam! „Ja, wenn du das möchtest", sagte sie verwirrt. „Gut. Dann komm morgen zur St. Pauls Cathedral. Um drei. Wir sehen uns." Und er war verschwunden. Immer noch verwirrt, ging Hermine wieder zu ihren Freunden und dachte noch den ganzen Abend über das seltsame Benehmen Dracos nach.

Am nächsten Tag machte Hermine sich um halb drei mit der Ausrede, noch etwas erledigen zu müssen, zur St. Pauls Cathedral auf. Sie fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt eine Ausrede hatte erfinden müssen. Es war doch nichts schlimmes, dass Draco sich mit ihr treffe wollte. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie zu einem Date ging, oder so etwas Absurdes. Und schließlich kannten Ally und Tracey ja Dracos Geschichte nicht. Also würden sie es sicher nicht schlimm finden, wenn sie es wüssten. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie es genau deshalb nicht. Sie würden denken, Hermine und Draco hätten etwas am Laufen. Was absolut nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Kopfschüttelnd lief sie die Straße entlang. Was machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber? Sie hatte gestern eindeutig zu viel getrunken. Sie ging weiter bis sie vor der Kathedrale stand.

Draco war noch nicht da und so wartete sie neben den grünen Hecken, die darum herumstanden und wartete. Zumindest ließ er nicht sonderlich lange auf sich warten und tauchte schon nach fünf Minuten auf. Zur Begrüßung grinste er sie vorsichtig an und sie lächelte zurück. „Hallo, Hermine. Schön, dass du gekommen bist." „Äh…ja…" Welch geistreiche Antwort. Wollen wir…einen Cappuccino oder so trinken gehen?", startete Hermine einen neuen Versuch. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das sein soll, aber es hört sich gut an." Draco grinste. „Also weißt du, ein Cappuccino ist so was wie…ach, ich zeig es dir am besten einfach." Schon wieder lächelte er. Er machte sie noch fertig. Sie nickte ihm nur kurz zu und ging ihm voraus auf ein Café in einer anschließenden Straße zu. Hier war sie öfter mit Ally und Tracey gesessen, im letzten Sommer. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster, von wo aus man das geschäftige Treiben auf der Straße beobachten konnte und Hermine bestellte zwei Cappuccino. Draco musterte den hübschen jungen Mann, der die Bestellung aufnahm, argwöhnisch. Hermine beachtete ihn nicht weiter, obwohl der Kellner wohl ein wenig Interesse an ihr zu haben schien, denn er zwinkerte ihr immer wieder zu und als er die dampfenden Getränke brachte, ließ er wie zufällig ihren Löffel fallen. Als Hermine sich danach bücken wollte, beugte sich der Kellner ebenfalls nach unten und umfasste ihre Hand die den Löffel hielt (natürlich alles rein zufällig xD), fast ein bisschen _zu_ lang. Das zumindest schien Draco zu denken, denn als Hermine mit rotem Kopf wieder auftauchte, blickte er skeptisch drein und rührte dann nur in seinem Getränk herum, als sei es das spannendste auf der Welt.

Hermine räusperte sich und fragte: „Und…Draco…wie läuft's bei dir so?" Sie war nicht gut in Small-Talk, das wusste sie selbst, doch es war allemal besser, als sich anzuschweigen. „Geht." „Warum, was ist los?" „Ich sagte doch, es geht!" „Schon gut. Wie wär's, ich könnte dir nachher mal die ganzen Läden zeigen. Vielleicht ist es für dich ja ganz interessant, die Muggelsachen besser kennen zu lernen." „Ja, können wir machen." Der restliche Aufenthalt in dem Café war relativ einsilbig. Hin und wieder kam der komische Kellner vorbei und fragte Hermine, ob sie noch etwas brauche. Draco überging er. Als Hermine ihn dann rief um zu zahlen, kritzelte er eine Reihe von Zahlen auf die Quittung, die Hermine verlangt hatte und grinste sie anzüglich an. Hermine stopfte den Zettel in ihre Jackentasche und zog Draco (der übrigens ziemlich finster dreinblickte) am Arm hinaus auf die Hauptstraße. „Was waren das für komische Zahlen, die der da drauf geschrieben hat?", fragte Draco und guckte noch finsterer, als Hermine noch ein wenig röter wurde. „Handynummer", murmelte sie und sah auf ihre Schuhspitzen. „Was ist das für ein Müll?" „Na ja, ein Handy ist etwas, mit dem man Leute anrufen kann, die auch ein Handy haben. Man kann sich dann mit ihnen unterhalten. So wie wenn man bei uns mit Flohpulver den Kopf in den Kamin steckt, nur viel praktischer." „Und warum hat der dann die Zahlen aufgeschrieben?" „Jedes Handy hat eine eigene Nummer, damit man weiß, wo man anruft." „Also wollte der sich mit dir unterhalten? Warum hat er das nicht gleich vorhin gemacht?" „Also, wenn ein Junge einem Mädchen seine Nummer gibt…" Sie wurde noch röter. „Dann? Hermine, was dann?" „Naja, dann steht er irgendwie auf sie…", murmelte Hermine und Dracos Augen verengten sich. „Aber du bist doch mit Weasley zusammen", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und sah sie an. „Ja schon, aber das weiß der doch nicht, oder?" „Der kann doch nicht einfach irgendwelche Mädchen anflirten! Der kennt dich doch gar nicht!" „Mensch, Draco, das ist eben in der Muggelwelt so. Das ist ganz normal. Wenn ich gerade nicht mit Ron zusammen wäre und…sagen wir mal…den Typ da hinten heiß finden würde, würde ich ihm einfach meine Nummer geben und wenn er auch an mir interessiert ist, ruft er an. Dann könnten wir uns kennen lernen." „Der ist hässlich." „War ja nur ein Beispiel." „Na gut. Dann gehen wir jetzt einkaufen?" „Ja, okay. Ich hab nicht besonders viel Geld dabei, aber dafür wird es reichen. Komm!"

Hermine ging auf einen H&M zu, der gleich an der nächsten Straßenecke stand und betrat das Geschäft. Draco beäugte den Laden skeptisch, ging ihr dann aber doch hinterher. Hermine stand bereits an einer Kleiderstange und schob verschiedene T-Shirts hin und her. „Gibt's hier keine Umhänge?", fragte Draco leise und Hermine kicherte. „Nein, so etwas tragen Muggel doch nicht!", antwortete sie genauso leise. „Geh doch da drüben gucken, da sind die Sachen für die Jungs." Dann wandte sie sich wieder um und sah sich einen Stapel Jeans durch. Doch nach einer viertel Stunde wurde ihr langweilig, da sie ja erst vor zwei Tagen hier gewesen war und schleifte Draco mit in den nächsten Buchladen. Sie sah sich die verschiedenen Romane durch, da sie schon lange nichts anderes als ihre Schulbücher mehr gelesen hatte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für „Die Säulen der Erde" und zahlte. Draco besah sich die Auslagen einigermaßen verständnislos. Als Hermine ihn fragte, was los sei, murmelte er nur etwas von wegen „Was ist das für ein Scheiß?", sagte dann aber nichts mehr. Jetzt war es schon sechs Uhr, um sieben wollte Hermine wieder zu Hause sein. Draco wollte sie noch begleiten. Sie bogen in eine Seitenstraße ab, damit sie sich ohne Störung durch den Verkehrslärm unterhalten konnten. Draco war nun wieder gut gelaunt. Hermine konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er vorhin so komisch gewesen war, doch sie unterließ es, ihn danach zu fragen. Er würde schon seine Gründe haben. Sie redeten über dies und jenes und Hermine war überrascht, dass sie sich außerordentlich gut mit ihm verstand. Er war intelligent und hatte Humor. Er könnte wirklich ein guter Freund werden, wenn sie sich in Hogwarts weiterhin so gut verstanden. Hermine hoffte es. Doch nun waren sie am Haus der Donnovans angekommen und es war Zeit sich zu verabschieden. „Also, Draco. Es war wirklich schön mit dir zu reden. Ich war ja zugegebenermaßen überrascht, aber es hat mir heute wirklich Spaß gemacht." „Ja, mir auch. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns in Hogwarts?" „Äh…ja, natürlich sehen wir uns in Hogwarts. Ich gehe da seit vier Jahren mit dir in einen Arithmantikkurs, weißt du noch?" „Oh. Ja, natürlich." Er wurde leicht rosa. „Also dann…" Er hatte die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und wippte leicht vor und zurück, als wüsste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Hermine nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. „Dann bis in Hogwarts. Vielleicht können wir ja mal zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen." Draco lächelte glücklich, wie es ihr schien, das Lächeln verflüchtigte sich aber schnell wieder, als sie noch hinzufügte: „Ich frage Harry und Ron einfach mal, ob es ihnen was ausmacht. Aber keine Angst, ich überzeuge sie schon noch von dir." Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Tschüss, Draco." Sie winkte ihm zu während sie auf die Haustür zuging, und er hob kurz die Hand bevor sie drinnen verschwand.

Die Ferien vergingen viel zu schnell, und kaum hatten sie sich versehen, saßen Tracey, Hermine und die Donnovans auch schon wieder im Auto, auf der Fahrt zum Bahnhof. Die drei Mädchen verabschiedeten sich am Bahnhof tausendmal. Hermine musste Tracey und Ally fast schon dazu zwingen, zum Auto zurückzugehen, da sie sonst nicht zu Gleis 9 ¾ gelangen konnte. „Tschüss, Hermine! Pass auf dich auf! Und viel Spaß und viel Glück und …ach du weißt schon." Ally und Tracey umarmten sie noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie endlich zu Auto zurückkehrten. Hermine wartete noch kurz, dann rannte sie auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu und verschwand in der Mauer. Auf dem Bahnsteig vor dem Hogwartsexpress war nicht mehr sonderlich viel los, die meisten Schüler saßen wahrscheinlich schon in ihren Abteilen, schließlich war es schon kurz vor elf. Hermine suchte sich ein leeres Abteil und las die ganze Fahrt über ihr neues Buch, das sie sich in der Stadt zusammen mit Draco gekauft hatte. Vorher war sie noch nicht dazu gekommen, da Ally und Tracey sie ständig auf Trab gehalten hatten.

Es war kurz vor dem Abendessen, als Hermine und die anderen Schüler, die über die Ferien zu Hause waren, die Eingangshalle betraten. Die meisten sahen sich schon nach ihren Freunden um. So auch Hermine. Sie entdeckte Draco, der ihr leicht zulächelte. „Was war das denn?", hörte Hermine eine ihr wohl bekannt Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um. „Ron!", rief sie und warf sich in seine Arme. „H'llo ‚mine", nuschelte Ron undeutlich, weil sein Gesicht in Hermines buschigem Haar vergrabe war. Dann löste er sich vorsichtig, aber bestimmt von ihr und meinte grinsend: „Ich hab dich ja auch vermisst, aber du musst mich nicht gleich umrennen." Hermine lächelte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. Er lächelte ebenfalls. „Was wolltest du gerade sagen, bevor ich dich fast zu Boden geworfen habe?", fragte Hermine amüsiert und Ron antwortete: „Was war das gerade mit Malfoy? Hab ich mich versehen, oder hat der gerade wirklich dir zugelächelt?" „Nein, du hast dich nicht versehen, Ron. Er hat tatsächlich gelächelt. Ich habe am Anfang ja auch nicht gedacht, dass Draco dazu fähig wäre, aber…" „_Draco?_ Seit wann nennst du ihn _Draco_?" „Seit ich ihn in den Ferien in London getroffen habe, kurz nachdem ihr gegangen seid, und wir seitdem sozusagen befreundet sind." Damit war das Thema für Hermine erledigt und Ron sah ihr einigermaßen verwirrt nach, als sie auf die Große Halle zusteuerte. Immer noch kopfschüttelnd folgte er ihr und hielt sie am Handgelenk zurück, sobald er sie eingeholt hatte. „_Warum bist du mit Malfoy befreundet?_" „Weil er sich geändert hat, Ron. Er ist nicht mehr der, der er mal war. Er ist echt nett und außerdem hat er sich bei mir entschuldigt. Und fang jetzt bloß nicht wieder mit dem ‚du verbündest dich mit dem Feind' Gehabe an, das haben wir schon in der vierten Klasse mehr als einmal durchgekaut!", sagte sie schnell, als Ron protestierend den Mund aufmachte. „Und jetzt mach den Mund zu, sonst verirrt sich noch ein Billywig", meinte sie grinsend und klappte Ron Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger nach oben.

Ron schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch gab sich schließlich damit zufrieden, dass Hermine ihn wenigstens nicht gezwungen hatte, Malfoy zu mögen. Doch auch da hatte er sich getäuscht: „Ach, und Ron? Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er ja mal mit uns nach Hogsmeade kommen kann." Schock. Ron blieb wie erstarrt stehen. „Das kannst du nicht von uns verlangen!", rief er ungläubig aus. „Ach komm schon, Ron. Du kennst ihn ja nicht mal richtig!" „Hey, Hermine, die letzten Jahre haben mir gereicht, okay? Ich kann mich nicht mit dem in die Drei Besen setzen und ein Butterbier trinken oder sowas!" „Warum nicht? Lern ihn doch erst mal richtig kennen!" „Hör zu, ich toleriere, dass du ihn tolerierst, aber erwarte nicht dass wir beste Freunde werden!" „Das erwarte ich ja auch nicht, und außerdem toleriere ich ihn nicht, ich mag ihn wirklich! Außerdem hast du ja Harry. Wo steckt der überhaupt?" Rons Blick wurde düsterer. „Im Raum der Wünsche. Mit Ginny." Hermine lachte. „Komm schon! Hast du dich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sie wieder zusammen sind?" „Naja…" „Ron. Wir sind doch auch zusammen und Ginny jammert nicht rum. Also sei so fair, und lass ihnen ihren Spaß!"

Ron grummelte noch etwas unverständliches, beließ es aber dann doch dabei. In diesem Moment kamen Harry und Ginny glücklich und mit geröteten Wangen in die Halle und begrüßten Hermine freudig. Ron blickte missmutig drein, sagte aber nichts zu dem Zustand der beiden, auch wenn Hermine den Eindruck hatte, als würde es gleich aus ihm herausbrechen. Doch Ron sagte nur: „Hermine will, dass wir zum nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende mit Malfoy gehen, oder wie sie ihn nennt ‚Draco'." Hermine bedachte Ron mit einem wütenden Blick. Harry tat das Selbe. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass er nicht Ron, sonder Hermine böse anschaute. Hermine zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ihn in den Sommerferien getroffen und, naja, er hat sich für die letzten Jahre tausendmal entschuldigt und hat gemeint, dass er ja auch mit euch geredet hätte, aber er denkt, dass ihr ihm nicht glauben werdet und dass, wenn selbst ich ihm nicht glaube, es keiner tut." Harry runzelte die Stirn. Hermine konnte sehen, dass er hin und her gerissen war, zwischen Wut und Unglauben. „Hermine", sagte er langsam, „ich glaube nicht, dass ich Draco Malfoy jemals verzeihen kann." „Harry, sei doch nicht so stur! Das mit Dumbledore wollte er doch nicht, oder? Du warst doch derjenige, der ihn im Klo der maulenden Myrte weinen gesehen hat, nicht wahr? Außerdem hat er uns in irgendeiner Weise das Leben gerettet!"

Harry schwieg, doch Hermine wusste, dass sie ihn bald soweit hatte. Sie hatte ihm bereits ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht. Trotzdem antwortete Harry: „Wenn du ihn mitnehmen willst, meinetwegen. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich auch nur ein Wort mit ihm wechsle, oder _freundlich_ oder sowas zu ihm bin!" „…'b ich auschon g'sagt!", rief Ron, mit dem Mund voller Kartoffeln. „Nein, Hermine, jetzt mal im Ernst", sagte Harry warnend, „Hast du vergessen, was er alles getan hat? Hast du vergessen, dass du für ihn nichts als ein Schlammblut bist?" „Harry, bitte! Er nennt mich gar nicht mehr Schlammblut, bitte, er ist echt nett! Ich wette, wenn du ihn besser kennen würdest…" „Harry? Vielleicht hat Hermine recht", mischte sich nun Ginny nach langem Überlegen in das Gespräch ein. „Ginny?! Wie kannst du ihr in diesem Punkt nur Recht geben?" „Überleg doch mal, wann war etwas, das Hermine gesagt hat, jemals falsch?" Ron hustete, obwohl das Husten verdächtig nach „Belfer" klang. Hermine sah Harry triumphierend an, als dieser geschlagen den Kopf senkte. Zwar wütend aber zustimmend meinte er: „Auf deine Verantwortung." „Danke Harry!" Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals. „Weißt du, ich denke jeder hat noch eine Chance verdient, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte, weil Ginny ihn böse anschaute und setzte sich dann neben Ron um zu essen. Hermine sah Ginny, welche ihr zulächelte, noch einmal dankbar an und wandte sich dann ebenfalls ihrem Teller zu.

**R&R Please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Es hat ein wenig länger gedauert, es ist auch ein wenig kurz, aber es ist da. Das neue Kap. von Love?. Langsam denke ich, dass das hier überhaupt niemand liest...oder es keiner mag. Also lasst mich nicht hängen und reviewt bitte :) Ach so, und immer noch gehört mir nichts außer der Handlung ;))**

Das Wochenende kam schnell und kaum hatten sie sich versehen, war es auch schon Zeit zum Aufstehen, da in einer Stunde Filch die Schüler, die eine Genehmigung hatten, ins Dorf entließ. Hermine sprang aus dem Bett, rüttelte Ginny wach und machte sich dann fertig. Als sie in ihre Jeans und T-Shirt geschlüpft war, rannte sie zu den Jungs in den Schlafsaal um auch sie zu wecken. Harry war schon auf den Beinen, aber Ron war wie immer ein wenig morgenmufflig. Er grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches und steckte seinen Kopf unter sein Kopfkissen. Hermine lächelte und zog die Bettdecke ein Stück hoch um selbst darunter zu schlüpfen. Sie kuschelte sich kurz an Ron und als er nicht reagierte, begann sie einfach, ihn zu kitzeln, und so war Ron wenig später wach, ob er nun wollte, oder nicht. Er murmelte Hermine Verwünschungen zu und zog sich langsam an. Hermine klatschte in die Hände. „Komm schon, Ron! In einer dreiviertel Stunde müssen wir unten in der Eingangshalle stehen! Und wenn du noch was essen willst, solltest du dich jetzt beeilen!" Doch das Zauberwort „essen" half heute nicht viel. Ron war anscheinend wirklich müde. Das wurde ihnen bestätigt, als Ron beim Frühstück mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallte und seine Hand mit dem Löffel darin in seine Haferbreischüssel platschte. Ginny kicherte und zog ihren Bruder aus der Pampe und Hermine gab ihm eine Serviette zum abwischen. Ron wurde ein wenig rot und wischte sich die Hand ab. Hermine blickte geradeaus und fing Dracos Blick auf. Er lächelte ein wenig und sie grinste zurück. Sie gab ihm ein Zeichen ihr aus der Halle zu folgen und stand auf. Sie bedeutete Harry, Ron und Ginny, ihr zu folgen. Die drei standen widerwillig auf und liefen hinter ihr her in die Eingangshalle. Dort stand schon Draco und sah sie unsicher an. Hermine lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und Harry, Ron und Ginny nickten steif. Als sie bei ihm angekommen waren, warf Hermine ihren Freunden einen warnenden Blick zu und sie setzten jeder ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. „Hey, Draco! Wie geht's? Können wir los?" „Hi, Hermine. Es geht, und dir?", nuschelte Draco. „Danke der Nachfrage. Mir geht's sehr gut! Also, ich finde, ihr solltet euch auch ein wenig näherkommen, deshalb schlage ich vor, dass ihr euch alle erst mal mit Vornamen ansprecht und, zumindest für heute, mal alle Vorurteile vergesst. Bitte!", sagte sie nachdrücklich und sah sie scharf an. Sie nickten stumm, doch zuerst sagte keiner etwas. Harry war der, der den Anfang machte. „Also, ich bin Harry." „Draco." „Ginny." „Ron. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." „Ron! Sei doch nicht so sarkastisch!", mahnte ihn Ginny und sah blickte ihren Bruder böse an. Ron murmelte „Tschuldigung", und sah zu Boden. Hermine war trotzdem stolz auf ihn. Weshalb sie ihn auch gleich mit einem dicken Kuss belohnte. Ginny grinste schief, als sie Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Daran musst du dich wohl gewöhnen", meinte sie verschmitzt, „es ist anfangs wirklich etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig." Draco rang sich ein Lächeln ab und sah dann weg. Harry räusperte sich. „Können wir dann gehen?", sagte er zu Hermine und Ron, die sich mit einem roten Schimmer auf den Wangen voneinander lösten. „Gut", sagte Hermine und lief mit Ron an der Hand voraus. Draco fühlte sich wohl ein wenig ausgeschlossen, als Harry und Ginny sich ebenfalls verliebt ansahen und Händchen hielten. Doch Hermine nahm an, dass er so viel Zuneigung auf einmal wohl nicht gewohnt war.

Nachdem Filch sie auf unerlaubte Gegenstände geprüft hatte, machten sie sich lachend und

schwatzend auf den Weg ins Dorf. Dort gingen sie erst in den Honigtopf, danach in die Filiale von

_Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_, um George zu besuchen. Beim Öffnen der Tür kam ihnen

warme Luft entgegen. Der bunte Laden war rappelvoll, auch nach Freds Tod schien das Geschäft

mehr als gut zu laufen. Kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, kam ihnen auch schon George entgegen,

nun nicht mehr so gut gelaunt, seit sein Zwillingsbruder gestorben war. An seiner Seite war

überraschenderweise Angelina Johnson. Die beiden begrüßten Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny. Da

bemerkten sie Draco. Sie warfen ihm misstrauische Blicke zu. „Was will das Frettchen hier?", fragte George, der Draco nun skeptisch beäugte. „Draco ist mit uns hier", meinte Hermine schnell. George zog eine Braue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen erkundigte sich Ron: „Angelina, was machst du denn hier?" Da wurden Angelina und George doch tatsächlich zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden rot. „Ich arbeite jetzt hier", murmelte sie und sie und George sahen sich scheu an. „Sagt doch gleich, dass ihr zusammen seid!", meinte Ginny grinsend und George und Angelina konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Sie strahlen nun regelrecht. Ron grinste. „Gratuliere!" Hermine fragte: „Seit wann?" Und Harry warf George einfach nur amüsierte Blicke zu. Draco hielt sich zurück. Er tat so, als würde er sich besonders für eine kleine Dose mit der Aufschrift „Love mixture" interessieren, bis Hermine ihn belustigt ansah. Er sah schnell weg und wurde ein wenig rot. Nur leider ließ sich Hermine jetzt nicht mehr ablenken. Sie kam zu ihm herüber und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Liebes Mix also? George hat uns eben erklärt, dass das eine verbesserte Formel des Liebestrankes ist, den sie entwickelt haben. Als Ron ihn abbekommen hat, waren sie der Meinung, dass der Trank doch ein wenig zu stark und unnatürlich wirkte. Und, wer ist die glückliche?", fragte sie grinsend. „Was?", fragte er, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass er genau wusste, wovon sie sprach. Sie ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. „Ach, nichts. Oh, sieh mal, die haben wieder kopflose Hüte! Als ich das letzte Mal da war, in der Winkelgasse natürlich, waren sie ausverkauft…" Sie tat so, als wären die Hüte ganz besonders interessant, doch in ihrem Kopf ratterte es. Draco Malfoy war verliebt? Oder zumindest an einem Mädchen interessiert? Warum redete er nicht mit ihr? Gut, sie waren eigentlich Feinde, doch sie hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass sie einigermaßen gut miteinander auskamen, ja, sozusagen Freunde geworden waren. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie würde herausfinden, wer es Draco angetan hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja helfen? „Hermine? Hörst du eigentlich noch zu?" Hermine wandte sich zu ihren Freunden um und sah sie überrascht an. „Na-natürlich! Großartig!" Sie wusste nicht, was gesprochen worden war, und hoffte nur, dass ihr Kommentar passend gewesen war. „Ja, nicht wahr?", strahlte Angelina und rieb sich den Bauch. „Es kommt in acht Monaten und vier Wochen!" „Das ist schön", lächelte Hermine, sie wusste immer noch nicht worum es ging. „Hermine und ich gehen jetzt am besten mal in irgendeinen Laden, in dem es was zu anziehen gibt! Wir können dir was zum anziehen kaufen! Dann musst du das nicht machen", meinte Ginny zu Angelina und sah Hermine fragend an. „Was? Ja natürlich, ich komme mit", sagte Hermine und versuchte sich ihre Verwirrtheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Draco, kommst du mit?" Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Ron böse dreinschaute. „Ron, ihr könnt doch auch mitkommen, kein Grund zur Eifersucht", grinste sie und strich ihm über die Wange. Er lächelte schwach und ergriff ihre Hand. Harry zog Ginny in seine Arme. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Angelina und George und verließen _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze._ Ginny wand sich aus Harrys Griff und nahm Hermine bei der Hand. „Komm, da rein!", rief sie munter und zog Hermine geradewegs in einen kleinen Laden namens _Little Magic_. „Ähm…Ginny? Was wollen wir in einem Babyladen?" „Ja was wohl? Angelina hat doch im Laden zu tun, also machen wir die Einkäufe für sie!" „Wollen sie Kinderprodukte entwickeln?" „Hermine, hast du nicht zugehört? Angelina ist doch schwanger!" „Angelina ist schwanger?!" Ginny seufzte. „Manchmal frage ich mich echt, w du deinen Kopf hast", murmelte sie und zog Hermine in eine Reihe mit Strampelanzügen.

Sie brauchten fast zwei Stunden in dem Laden, da Ginny sich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte. Doch schließlich hatte sie sich für einen Himmelblauen Strampler, grüne Socken und ein rotes Mützchen entschieden („Das kann ein Junge und ein Mädchen tragen!"). Als sie das Geschäft wieder verließen, war es schon fast Zeit für sie, zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Sie beschlossen, sich noch ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen zu gönnen und sich dann nach Hogwarts auf den Weg zu machen. Harry und Ron hatten sich erstaunlich gut mit Draco verstanden, was vielleicht daran lag, dass es nicht viel gesagt hatte. In den Drei Besen war es ziemlich voll, weshalb sie sich nur kurz an die Bar stellten. Hermine redete mit ihren Freunden und Draco stand daneben und sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Warum auch immer. Kurz vor dem Schlossportal trennten sich die Gryffindors von dem Slytherin und jeder ging zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

**Und ich möchte ein weiters Mal auf den kleinen Freundlichen Knopf da unten hinweisen, der keine Freunde hat und mal gedrückt werden will ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jaaa, dann wären wir hier schon beim achten Chapter :) Ich habe noch ca. zwei eingeplant, dann ist auch diese FF zu Ende... Ach ja, und mir gehört nichts, außer die Handlung. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :p**

In den nächsten Monaten waren alle ziemlich mit Lernen für die UTZs beschäftigt, weshalb Hermine Draco nur noch im Unterricht sah, wo sie aber nicht viel mit ihm zu tun hatte. Auch hatte sie weniger Zeit für Ron, Harry und Ginny, da sie nun noch mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek zubrachte als sonst. Folglich sahen ihre Freunde sie nur noch im Unterricht und beim Essen. Selbst Abends saß sie bis spät in der Nacht an ihrem Tisch in der Bibliothek und lernte. Und so waren sie alle froh, als endlich der Großteil der Prüfungen geschafft war. Hermine hatte endlich wieder mehr Zeit für ihren Freund und sie und Ron trafen sich nun immer häufiger. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Date mit Ron, als sie zwei sehr bekannte Stimmen hinter einer Ecke hörte. Sie wollte nicht lauschen. Aber irgendetwas brachte sie dazu, hinter einer Ecke in Deckung zu gehen und die Luft gespannt anzuhalten. „…gut! Draco, siehst du, es wird doch!" Pansy Parkinson. „Ja, aber es nützt doch nichts! Ich bin und bleibe ein Arschloch! Ich kriegs einfach nicht auf die Reihe! Und außerdem würde es sowieso nicht funktionieren…" „Draacoo, sei doch nicht so pessimistisch! Du musst das positive am Leben sehen! Sei einfach mal du selbst und leg deine scheiß Maske ab!" „Du verstehst das nicht! Du warst noch nie in solch einer Situation!" Hermine fragte sich, worüber die beiden redeten. Eigentlich ging es sie ja nichts an…aber ihre Neugierde war geweckt. „Sie mag dich! Komm schon, versuch es einfach!" „Pansy, ich kann das nicht!" „Wenn du es nicht tust, tu ich es!" Hermine hörte, wie sich Schritte entfernten. Pansy musste gegangen sein. Sie hörte noch, wie Draco Pansy etwas hinterherrufen wollte, doch anscheinend gab er es auf. Denn im nächsten Moment blicken seine grauen Augen in ihre. Hermine zuckte zusammen und schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln. „D-Draco?", stammelte sie, „Ich ha-hab dich ja gar nicht gesehen!" Sie grinste schwach. Er blickte sie finster an, sagte jedoch nichts. „Also ich…geh…dann mal wieder…" Sie versuchte sich an ihm vorbeizuquetschen, doch er streckte einen Arm aus und prallte daran ab. „Hermine." „Draco?" „Was hast du gehört." „Ich…äh…gehört? Was denn gehört?" „Spiel hier nicht die Dumme. Jemandem wie dir kauft man ausgerechnet diese Rolle nämlich nicht ab." Sie seufzte. Welch peinliche Situation. „Najaa, also…ich hab gehört dass du und Pansy über etwas geredet haben, was du nicht tun willst…ich schätze, es geht um ein Mädchen? Naja, weißt du, ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich dir vielleicht helfen könnte, immerhin sind wir Freunde und ich bin ein Mädchen, also kann ich mich eventuell in sie hineinversetzen…um wen geht es überhaupt?" „Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir helfen kannst. Und um wen es geht, werde ich dir garantiert nicht sagen!" „Komm schon, Draco! Ich bin deine Freundin, also sag mir sofort, um welches Mädchen es ging!" Hermine meinte sich einzubilden, dass Draco bei dem Wort „Freundin" traurig lächelte. Ihm musste es wirklich schlecht gehen. „Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Sie hat einen Freund und man wird sie nicht so schnell auseinanderbringen." „Sag mir wenigstens, in welchem Haus sie ist! Bitte!" „Nein." „Bitteee!" „Nein, dann weißt du es ja gleich!" „Es gibt viele Mädchen auf Hogwarts die einen Freund haben!" „Na gut… Gryffindor." „_Gryffindor_?" Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Draco Malfoy, überzeugter Reinblüter und Slytherin, war in ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor verliebt? Das gab ein rotes Kreuz in ihrem Kalender. „Jaa. Aber ich muss dann auch weiter, also…" „WARTE!" Draco drehte sich genervt um. „Was denn noch?" „Kenne ich sie?" „Ich würde sagen, du kennst sie besser als jeder andere." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung Kerker. Während Hermine ihren Weg zu Ron fortsetzte, dachte sie über Dracos Worte nach. Jemand, den sie am besten von allen kannte…es musste sowas wie ihre beste Freundin sein, und das war Ginny. Oh nein. Draco stand doch nicht wirklich auf Ginny? Aber es passte alles: Ginny hatte selbst gesagt, dass man sie und Harry nicht so schnell auseinanderbringen konnte, genau dasselbe hatte er doch gerade auch gesagt. Auch schien sie ihn zu mögen, was mit dem übereinstimmte, was Hermine Pansy hatte sagen hören. Sie kam verwirrt an ihrem Treffpunkt, der Eingangshalle, an, wo Ron schon ungeduldig wartete. „Wo warst du denn so lange?", murrte er. „Tut mir leid", murmelte Hermine, immer noch geistesabwesend. „Ich hab Draco getroffen und hab mich kurz festgequatscht." „Ach, und _Draco_ ist dir wichtiger als ich?", meinte Ron mit wütender Miene. „Ach, Quatsch!", erwiderte Hermine entrüstet. „Draco ist mir auf keinen Fall wichtiger als du! Ich liebe dich und Draco ist nur…" „Ja? Was bin ich ‚nur'?" Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um. Da stand Draco und sah ziemlich verletzt und sauer aus. „Ääh…so hab ich das doch gar nicht…" „…gemeint? Wie hast du's dann _gemeint_?" „Nicht so wie du denkst! Ich meinte nicht, dass ich dich nicht mag, oder nicht brauche, es ist nur, dass ich Ron...liebe, verstehst du?" Ron sah ziemlich zufrieden mit sich aus, doch Draco trieb Rons Gesichtsausdruck anscheinend zur Weißglut. Sein sonst so blasses Gesicht wurde rosa und seine Augen verengten sich. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was plötzlich mit ihm los war. Sie hatte doch nicht besonders schlimmes gesagt? „Ach, vergiss es einfach!", schnaubte Draco und wandte sich zum gehen. „Draco! Warte doch! Was hast du denn, verdammt noch mal?" Hermine ließ Ron stehen und rannte hinter Draco her, der schnellen Schrittes Richtung Treppen lief. Am Treppenabsatz schaffte sie es endlich, seinen Arm zu packen und ihn zu sich herumzureißen. „Draco! Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu! Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist, ich meine, für mich wäre es auch nicht leicht, wenn der Junge, den ich liebe, mit einer anderen zusammen wäre. Aber du musst es akzeptieren! Es ist …" „Du _wusstest _es?!" Dracos Stimme war gefährlich leise. Sei ne Augen blitzten und – sie dachte, sie sah nicht recht – es glitzerten Tränen darin. „Du wusstest es!", schrie er nun, so laut, wie er vorher leise war. „Ich dachte du…ich…ARGH!" Er wirbelte herum und rannte die Treppen hinunter, so schnell er konnte und ließ eine sehr verwirrte Hermine auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen.

**Soo, hoffen wir mal, dass Hermines sonst so brilliantes Gehirn sie nicht mehr lange im Stich lässt ;)) Und ich hoffe, dass ihr fleißig reviwet, damit ich weiß, ob diese FF überhaupt jemand liest und mag. Also tut mir den Gefallen, bitte :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soo...das wird jetzt dann das letzte Kapitel sein, ich lad dann gleich noch einen Epilog hoch, der aber sehr kurz sein wird :P Und wie immer muss ich noch erwähnen dass ich hiermit kein Geld verdiene und mir nichts hiervon gehört, allerhöchstens die Story ansich xd viel Spaß beim Lesen :)**

In den nächsten Tagen ging Draco Hermine aus dem Weg. In Arithmantik, wo er neben ihr saß, fehlte er und wenn er sie auf dem Gang traf, würdigte er sie keines Blickes. Hermine fragte sich, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, ging ihr ihr Streit näher, als jeder Streit mit Ron. Und das beunruhigte sie. Sie versuchte, nicht mehr daran zu denken, doch es klappte nicht. Schließlich fasste sie den Entschluss, mit ihm zu reden, und wenn sie ihn verhexen musste, dass er ihr zuhörte. Sie machte sich gleich nach de Mittagessen am Samstag auf in die Kerker, wo sie auf ihn warten wollte, da er für gewöhnlich nach dem Essen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ging, um die Schulsachen für die nächste Stunde zu holen. Und wie vorhergesehen kam er kaum fünf Minuten nachdem Hermine angekommen war, den Gang entlanggelaufen. Mit Pansy Parkinson. Hermine war aufgefallen, dass er in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft mit ihr zusammen war, und es versetzte ihr jedes Mal einen kleinen Stich in dir Magengegend, was sie darauf zu schieben versuchte, dass er nun mal einer ihrer besten Freunde war und er nun sie gegen Pansy eingetauscht zu haben schien. „Draco!" Draco sah Hermine an der Mauer lehnen, warf Pansy einen erschrockenen und Hermine einen wütenden Blick zu und lief so schnell er konnte an ihr vorbei, den Blick fest auf den Boden geheftet. „Draco, jetzt warte doch mal! Warum redest du nicht mehr mit mir? Könntest du mir vielleicht sagen, was ich getan habe? _Draco!_" Doch er achtete nicht auf sie, murmelte das Passwort für den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und verschwand darin, bevor Hermine auch nur ihren Zauberstab wieder verschlossen hatte. „Draco Malfoy! Komm da sofort raus und erklär mir, was mit dir los ist! Sonst…" „Es hat keinen Zweck, Hermine", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass Pansy immer noch da stand. Hermine stutzte. Hatte Pansy Parkinson sie gerade tatsächlich beim Vornamen genannt? Ohne jeden Hohn oder Spott? Hatte sie wirklich _freundlich_ geklungen? Sie starrte Pansy ungläubig an. Diese schien zu bemerken, warum Hermine sie so anstarrte und lächelte schwach. „Du bist Dracos beste Freundin, ich kann ihm das nicht antun dich Schlammblut oder Granger zu nennen", meinte sie schlicht. Hermine sah sie immer noch misstrauisch an. „Lass uns einfach Frieden schließen. Draco ist nämlich nicht der einzige, der sich nach dem Krieg geändert und Einsicht gezeigt hat." Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, doch Hermine glaubte ihr. Pansy streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und Hermine ergriff sie. „Also", sagte Pansy, als wären sie nie verfeindet gewesen, „was musst du denn so dringend mit Draco besprechen?" „Ach, du hast doch sicher auch bemerkt, dass er mir aus dem Weg geht. Ich verstehe nur nicht warum! Ich meine, dir hat er ja auch erzählt, wen er liebt und ich verstehe nicht, was er für ein Problem hat, er meinte nur, ich hätte es gewusst und war total wütend und ist dann abgehauen. Ich meine, was ist daran so schlimm, dass ich weiß, dass er Ginny liebt!" Hermine hatte erwartet, dass Pansy ihr Recht geben, oder sie anschreien würde. Aber sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie sie auslachen würde. Pansy lachte so sehr, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam und sich an der Mauer abstützen musste. Hermine sah ihr stumm zu, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Pansy schnappte nach Luft, kam dann auf Hermine, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, sah sie mitleidig an und sagte dann: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal ausgerechnet zu dir sagen werden, aber du bist ein Dummerchen." Dann trat sie immer noch kichernd vor die Mauer, die als Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum diente, nannte das Passwort und verschwand dann mit hochrotem Kopf darin. Hermine war noch verwirrter als vorher und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum um Ginny um Rat zu fragen. Sie wäre ja zu Ron und Harry gegangen, doch irgendwie hatte sie keine Lust auf Ron zu treffen. Und das machte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen. Auf dem Weg in den siebten Stock rasten ihre Gedanken immer zwischen Ron und Draco hin und her. Es machte ihr wirklich zu schaffen, dass Draco nicht mehr mit ihr redete. Doch genau das löste das Gefühl in ihr aus, dass sie Ron in irgendeiner Weise hinterging. Auch war sie sich nicht mehr über ihre Gefühle zu Ron sicher. Immer wenn er sie küsste hatte sie so etwas wie Schuldgefühle. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie mit Ginny darüber redete. „Bundimun", murmelte sie der fetten Dame zu und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry, Ron und Ginny saßen auf dem roten Sofa vor dem Feuer und spielten gerade Umbridge explodiert (sie hatten den Namen des Spiels geändert, nachdem sie Snapes Geschichte erfahren hatten), als Hermine sich neben sie auf den Boden hockte. „Ginny?", fragte sie, „kann ich nach dem Spiel mal mit dir reden?" Harry und Ron sahen sich verwundert an, grummelten dann etwas von wegen „Mädchengespräche" und spielten weiter. Ginny nickte und sah sie scharf an. Dann wandte sie sich dem Spiel zu und gewann auch rasch die Partie. Dann stand sie auf und zog auch Hermine auf die Beine. „Entschuldigt uns, Jungs", rief sie, während sie Hermine hintr sich her in den Schlafsaal zog, „aber wir haben Wichtiges zu besprechen!" Dann rannten die beiden dir Treppe hinauf und setzten sich auf Hermines Bett. „Also", begann Ginny, „was hast du mir zu sagen?" Hermine fuchtelte erst mit beiden Händen in der Luft herum, ließ sie dann in ihren Schoß fallen und sah Ginny traurig an. Diese erwiderte ihren Blick verwirrt und meinte: „Na, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein!" Und dann fing Hermine an zu erzählen: Von dem Gespräch zwischen Draco und Pansy, wie sie dachte, dass Draco Ginny liebte, wie sie sich mit Ron traf und sich fast mit ihm gestritten hätte, wie Draco dazukam und sie ihm hinterhergerannt war und sie sich gestritten hatten und von ihrer Begegnung gerade eben. Selbst das Gespräch mit Pansy ließ sie nicht aus und erzählte auch über ihre Gefühle Ron und Draco gegenüber. Ginny unterbrach sie nicht ein einziges Mal während sie redete. Als Hermine fertig war, nickte Ginny einmal kurz und meinte dann vorsichtig: „Also, Hermine, ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich finde Pansy hat Recht. Du kannst manchmal ganz schön doof sein!" Hermine war perplex ob dieser harten Worte. „W-was meinst du damit?", fragte sie leise. Ginny warf die Arme in die Luft und seufzte einmal laut. „Hermine! Draco liebt nicht _mich _sondern _dich_!" „Was? So ein Quatsch!" Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Draco sollte in sie, Hermine, verliebt sein? „Wir sind doch nur gute Freunde! Und er fühlt nicht anders als ich!" „Genau." „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" „Es ist nicht nur er in dich verliebt, sondern auch du in ihn!" „Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?! Ich bin doch nicht in Draco verliebt! Ich bin außerdem mit Ron zusammen!" „Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus", meinte Ginny weise und sah Hermine wissend an. Diese schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke: „Was hast du denn für Beweise die für deine _geniale_ Theorie sprechen?" „Schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres sieht er bei jedem Essen zu dir herüber, er hat dich nicht ein mal dieses Jahr wirklich runtergemacht, er hat fast geheult, als du und Ron euch geküsst haben – und ich glaube kaum, dass er schwul ist und wegen Ron so schlecht drauf war – und als du ihm gesagt hast, dass du dich auch schlecht fühlen würdest, wenn der Junge den du liebst mit einer anderen zusammen wäre, dachte er natürlich, dass du gewusst hast, dass er dich liebt, sonst wäre er nicht so schlecht drauf gewesen, und dann auch noch die ganzen Gespräche mit Parkinson, die du belauscht hast…" „Ich hab nicht gelauscht! Das war Zufall!" „…die du belauscht hast – gib's zu, du hast gelauscht – das passt einfach alles! Außenstehende bemerken sowas!" „Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass er was von mit will! Selbst wenn es so sein sollte, dass ich ihn irgendwie mehr mag als …" „AHA!" „Nein! Das hab ich nicht so…" „Nein! Jetzt hast du's dir versaut!" „A-aber ich…" „Nein! NEIN! Jetzt gibt's kein Zurück mehr! Nein!" Hermine gab sich geschlagen. Sie wusste, dass sie gegen Ginny ohnehin keine Chance hatte. „Nun gut. Sagen wir, ich würde tatsächlich ein wenig zu viel für ihn empfinden – was mache ich dann mit Ron? Ich meine, ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach so in den Wind schießen!" „Zufällig", meinte Ginny mit einem fiesen Grinsen, „weiß ich, dass es Ron genauso geht wie dir!" „WAS? Er ist auch in Draco verliebt?!" Ginny lachte. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber ich glaube er mag Parkinson ganz gerne…" „_PANSY?!_" „Ja", kicherte Ginny. „Na, dann rede ich vielleicht einfach mal mit ihm…" „Ja, tu das. Und ich geh Parkinson suchen…" Ginny grinste diabolisch und hüpfte aus dem Zimmer. „Na, wenn das mal gut geht…"

„Du, Ron? Kann ich mal mit dir reden?" „Klar, Hermine, was gibt's denn?" „Äh…können wir vielleicht wohin gehen, wo es nicht so…öffentlich ist?" Ron sah Hermine verwundert an. „Okay", sagte er und ging ihr voran zum Portraitloch und stieg hinaus. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Also? Was gibt's den s dringendes?" „Also, Ron… ich weiß nicht, wie ich das jetzt am beste ausdrücken soll…aber Ginny hat mir da was erzählt…dass du anscheinend irgendwie an Pansy interessiert bist…" Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Rons Blick sprach Bände. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er machte den Mund auf. „Leugne es nicht, ich glaub dir sowieso nicht!", sagte Hermine schnell, bevor er es abstreiten konnte. Ron ließ die Schultern hängen. „Es tut mit leid", sagte er leise. „Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür! Aber ich wollte dich nicht verletzen! Außerdem hatte ich Angst, dass ich unsere Freundschaft kaputt mache…" Hermine grinste und Ron sah sie verwirrt an. „Du – du bist gar nicht sauer?", fragte er ungläubig. „Ach, Ron! Wie kann ich dir denn böse sein! Mir geht es doch genauso! Weißt, du, ich habe mit Ginnys Hilfe gerade herausgefunden, dass ich und Draco…also…ach du weißt schon." Ron strahlte und zog sie stürmisch an sich. „Ich bin so erleichtert", sagte er und hielt sie an den Schultern vor sich. „Ich auch, Ron, ich auch! Und am glücklichsten bin ich, weil wir immer noch beste Freunde sind!" „Na danke auch!", kam eine belustigte Stimme aus dem Portraitloch. Sie gehörte Harry, der jetzt auf sie zulief. Hermine lächelte und zog ihre beiden besten Freunde in eine Umarmung. Da räusperte sich hinter ihnen jemand. Hermine drehte sich um. Ginny stand da mit Pansy, die so aussah, als wüsste sie nicht recht, ob sie sich hier wohlfühlen sollte, oder nicht. Ron lief leicht rosa an und ah auf den Boden. Ginny grinste, Hermine ebenfalls und Harry sah konfus drein. „Komm", sagte Ginny zu Harry und zog ihn an einem Arm in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Und du, Hermine, gehst jetzt Draco suchen. Ich glaube, ihr habt da einiges zu klären", wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Lange musste sie nicht auf Draco warten, da es bald Zeit war für die nächste Schulstunde, und so stand sie lediglich fünf Minuten vor dem Eingang zu den Kerkern, bis Dracos weiß-blonder Haarschopf zwischen den anderen Slytherins auftauchte. Er bemerkte sie nicht, weshalb es leicht für sie war, ihn am Arm zu packen und aus dem Strom von Schülern zu ziehen. „Hey, was – Hermine. Was willst du." Dracos Stimme war kalt und abweisend. Hermine redete einfach drauflos. „Es tut mir leid, ich dachte, du liebst Ginny, ich wusste nicht, dass du mich …also…naja, du weißt schon, außerdem will ich, dass…" „Hermine." „…dass wir uns wieder vertragen, weil du mir echt viel bedeutest und…" „Hermine!" „… ich dich nicht verlieren will, ich habe mich von Ron getrennt, weil er Pansy liebt und mir macht es nichts aus, weil ich…" „HERMINE!" „Ja?" „Ich verzeihe dir ja schon! Ich wollte nur, dass du es endlich verstehst! Denkst du, für mich war es nicht genauso schwer wie für dich? Ich wollte immer wieder zu dir gehen und mich bei dir entschuldigen und dir alles erklären, aber ich wollte, dass du es von selbst verstehst, weißt du? Und Pansy hat mich dann immer zur Schnecke gemacht, weil sie es nicht leiden kann, wenn ich schlecht drauf bin! Es sollte MIR leid tun!" „Nein. Nein, es muss dir nicht leid tun. Mir hätte viel früher auffallen sollen, dass du mich …magst." „Nein, Her…was wolltest du sagen, warum hast du mit Wea…Ron Schluss gemacht?" „Ich habe nicht mit ihm Schluss gemacht, wir haben uns ausgesprochen und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir einfach wieder beste Freunde sein wollen, außerdem mag er Pansy und ich, ich habe dank Ginny gemerkt, dass ich dich…naja…liebe?" Bei diesen Worten fing Draco an zu strahlen und ohne Vorwarnung, ohne dass sie es geahnt hätte – küsste er sie.

**Danke an alle die diese FF gelesen haben und R&R please ;) **


	10. Epilog

**Und wir neigen uns dem Ende zu... nochmal danke an meine lieben Leser, falls es sie gibt :p Ihr müsst keine Angst haben, ihr könnt gerne Reviewen :D Und mir gehört immer noch nichts außer der Handlung :p**

18 Jahre später

„Scorpius! Beeil dich! Der Zug fährt um elf, wir kommen noch zu spät!" Es war der erste September und Scorpius, Hermines und Dracos Sohn sollte an diesem Tag nach Hogwarts kommen. Schon am frühen Morgen war Streit ausgebrochen, weil Scorpius seinen Besen mit nach Hogwarts nehmen wollte und Draco ihm freundlich, aber bestimm mitteilen wollte, dass Erstklässler keinen Besen besitzen dürfen. Das hatte ganz gut geklappt – bis auf das mit dem _freundlich aber bestimmt_. Am Ende war Scorpius schmollend in sein Zimmer und Draco schnaubend vor Wut in die Küche gerannt und beide waren für eine Stunde nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen. Doch schließlich hatten sie es geschafft, Scorpius' Koffer ins Auto zu laden, das sie sich vom Ministerium geliehen hatten, und nun hatte sich auch Scorpius endlich die Treppe hinunter bequemt. Sie stiegen ins Auto und fuhren zum Bahnhof Kings Cross, wo sie sich mit Harry und Ginny und Ron und Pansy, die schließlich auch noch zueinander gefunden hatten, verabredet hatten. Auf dem Bahnsteig zu Gleis 9 ¾ tummelten sich die Zaubererfamilien, Hermine erblickte George und Angelina mit ihren Kindern Fred und Roxanne, in einer Ecke sah sie Ted Tonks und Victoire Weasley wild knutschend und Percy und seine Frau Audrey unterhielten sich mit Luna und Rolf Scamander, deren Söhne derweilen in den Zug stiegen, und versuchten gleichzeitig Molly und Lucy davon abzuhalten, sich gegenseitig die Haare auszureißen. Hermine lächelte, als der Rauch der Dampflok sich lichtete und Harry und Ginny mit Albus, James und Lily und Ron und Pansy mit Hugo und Rose in Sicht kamen. „Hi! Hermine! Draco! Wie geht's?" Ron kam auf sie zugelaufen, küsste Hermine auf beide Wangen und gab Draco die Hand. „Hattet ihr eine gute Fahrt? Hört mal, Harry hat gerade vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns gleich noch auf ein Butterbier bei ihm treffen können! Wie wär's?" „Das ist eine wundervolle Idee", meinte Hermine, während sie Harry, Ginny und Pansy begrüßte. Scorpius, Albus und Rose hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, um zu überlegen, in welches Haus der sprechende Hut sie wohl einteilen würde, Hugo und Lily sahen missmutig drein und James war in der Menge verschwunden, um seine Freunde zu suchen. „Ihr solltet euch besser ein Abteil suchen", meinte Ginny nach einer Weile und sah Albus, Scorpius, Rose und James, der inzwischen zurück war, um sich zu verabschieden, an. Alle Eltern zogen ihre Kinder noch einmal in die Arme und erteilten ihnen letzte Ratschläge, bevor sie im Zug verschwanden. Dann winkten sie, bis der Zug um die Kurve fuhr und nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Packen wir's?", fragte Harry und sie fassten sich an den Händen und disapparierten.

**R&R Please und bis zur nächsten FF ;)**


End file.
